Charity and the Wish Maker
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Vincent's birthday, the Fudo siblings and Felicity decide to visit their Pokemon friends. They also invite Cinderella and Prince Charming's daughter Charity to come along with them as she wishes to have her very own Pokemon since she is the only one of them who doesn't have her own Pokemon. During this journey, the kids hear about Jirachi which is a wish granting Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent was fast asleep in his bed with Snow White. While he was sleeping, the rest of the Fudo family was awake and they were getting ready for a surprise birthday party to wake Vincent up with.

"This is going to be so exciting." Estelle smiled.

"Akito, run to the cake store and get the early bird special for this." Mo handed a paper to her younger son.

Akito took it and put it in his pocket.

"Estelle, help me decorate the living room, the family should be on the road now." Mo then gave a box of supplies to her daughter.

"You got it." Estelle said.

Akito then took some stretches and went out the door. "Gotta go FAST!" he then sang to himself before he sped over to the local bakery.

"You taught him Sonic's song, didn't you?" Mo smirked at Atticus.

"I thought it would be a nice little theme song for him." Atticus chuckled as he was going to take the day off from his work today so he could spend it with Vincent.

"I still can't over that story about how you helped Tails find his parents, Dad." Estelle smiled as she used her magic on the decorations and decorated the house.

"Yeah... So heartwarming, sweet, and so sad all at once..." Atticus agreed as he helped her in some parts she needed help with.

"I love those stories when you bring the families back together..." Estelle smiled. "Like when Patch and Colette helped that puppy Tiny reunite with his family with those six bunnies who raised him like a seventh brother."

"I know, right?" Atticus smiled.

Estelle smiled back as they decorated. "Oh, Mom, what if Vincent wakes up while we're setting up?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Mo said. "Your Aunt Cherry taught a dream spell to your father, so Vincent won't wake up until he's supposed to."

"Nice." Estelle smiled.

Teddy came out of his Pokeball and climbed onto her back. Estelle giggled as she let her Pokemon help out with the decorations.

* * *

 ** _At the bakery..._**

Akito rapidly tapped his foot as he waited for the baker to come with the specific cake that Vincent would like since it was his birthday.

"Here you go." The baker said before he gave the cake to Akito.

"Thanks!" Akito smiled.

"Now stop that before you break my floor, kid!" the baker then looked down.

Akito smiled nervously and then zipped off with the cake to get back home.

"That boy can impatient." The baker sighed.

"Keep the change!" Akito then called after tossing the money as he was on his way back home with the cake.

* * *

The Forte family was coming with Jenny as she was the guest of honor for obvious reasons. She wore her red dress with her hair worn down for the party.

"I wonder if Aunt Cinderella will be there." Felicity said.

"Hopefully..." Cherry shrugged as she didn't know herself.

"I hope she does..." Felicity smiled. "She's so sweet... Especially when she helped Sofia become a true princess."

"I think she'll be at the party along with your Uncle Charming and your cousins." Forte said as he saw a familiar horse-drawn carriage going to the same place as them.

Felicity smiled to her father and hugged him.

* * *

"How you feeling, Cinderella?" Charming asked his wife as he gently stroked her stomach.

"I'll be fine..." Cinderella smiled back to her husband.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." Charity smiled.

Charles stared out the window.

"I'll be happy either way..." Charity then said. "What do you think, Charles?"

Charles didn't answer.

"CHARLES!" Charity called to her brother.

Charles looked over, seeming slightly snobby now. "It's 'Chad' now... Chad Charming."

"What's with the behavior change?" Charity asked.

"I'm growing up," Charles replied. "When we get into Auradon Prep, I'm gonna be the coolest kid on campus."

"Well, I'm going to stick with Charity." Charity said.

"Of course you will..." Charles whispered.

Cinderella and Charming sighed to their children as they were on their way to the Fudo household.

* * *

Patch was looking at his old photo album from his Cats & Dogs adventure against Kitty Galore and others until he looked to see a portal through his window and there were presents that came from the Mane Six and Spike. He then smiled as he collected them to give to the family for Vincent.

"Wait for us!" Pinkie Pie's voice called out from the portal.

Patch's eyes widened as the Mane Six came out of the portal in their human forms and they were now, of course, much older now.

"Hah! I knew we'd make it!" Rainbow Dash smiled in victory.

"It sure has been a long time since we've been in the human world." Rarity groaned as she stretched.

"Hey, guys." Patch smiled.

"Hi, Patch, oh, you've grown so much..." Spike smiled.

"Look who's talking." Patch chuckled at the former baby dragon.

"What's this?" Twilight noticed the book.

"Oh, that's from the old days," Patch sighed. "I was with some dog agents against a very bad cat named Kitty Galore a long time ago. I was gonna tell the story to the puppies later on."

"Aw! You have puppies?" Fluttershy smiled.

"Yep," Patch smiled back. "Had four of 'em, but Akito and Estelle adopted and raise Scruffy and Dot."

"Aw!" Fluttershy smiled.

"So, where's the party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Patch chuckled. "Come with me."

The Mane Six then followed after the others for Vincent's surprise birthday party. Twilight put her hand on her belly as she followed inside.

"So, when's the baby going to come?" Patch asked Twilight.

"Three more months." Twilight said.

"Ugh, I can't wait anymore..." Patch pouted.

Twilight chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"Flash is the same way, he's already picking out sport related stuff." Rainbow Dash said.

"And I've found the best books." Twilight smiled.

"Oh, Twilight." Patch sighed and shook his head with a laugh.

* * *

"Okay, I think we're almost set..." Mo said. "What breaks the dream spell?"

"True love's kiss~" Cherry rolled her eyes while fluttering them and puckering her lips to sound melodramatic.

"I'll do it!" Jenny smiled.

Cherry hid a small smirk to that.

"I mean, uh, if no one else minds..." Jenny then said softly and shyly.

"Not at all dear." Mo said.

Jenny giggled shyly, she then went upstairs to Vincent's bedroom.

* * *

Vincent was fast asleep as Vulpix came out of his Pokeball and was trying to wake his 'father' up, but had no success.

"Let me try." Jenny said once she entered Vincent's bedroom.

"Mama." Vulpix smiled.

Jenny smiled back and came over to kiss Vincent awake, like a gender reverse of Snow White and Prince Ferdinand. And where the kiss seem to do the trick.

Vincent then woke up with a smile up to Jenny. "Oh, it's an angel..."

Jenny giggled.

Vincent closed his eyes again until they then widened as he sat up in surprise.

"Happy Birthday." Jenny told him.

"What time is it?" Vincent asked.

"Time to get up..." Jenny said.

Vincent pulled back his covers to see he was somehow already dressed and then shrugged. "Well, I guess I should get down to my party then."

"Yeah, come on." Jenny agreed.

"This is so exciting." Vulpix smiled.

"I love that dress, Jenny..." Vincent smiled to the girl he liked. "You should wear it more often."

"Sorry, I only wear this dress for special occasions." Jenny said.

"Aw..." Vincent pouted.

"Maybe someday if I have a school dance..." Jenny then suggested with a smile. "You could be my date and I'll wear it then."

"I'd like that..." Vincent blushed.

"And then you can wear this..." Jenny then wrapped his green ascot around his neck.

"I'd really like that." Vincent blushed even more.

"Believe me, so would I." Jenny blushed back.

They soon saw Vulpix smirking at them both. Jenny and Vincent looked wide-eyed to him.

Vulpix snickered. "Oh, don't mind me..." he then teased the two he thought of as his parents.

"Um, let's get to the party." Vincent said.

Vulpix snickered and scampered off to the family room.

* * *

Vincent walked ahead of Jenny and he then gasped.

" **SURPRISE!** " everybody cheered to Vincent. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"About time you woke up, Sleepy Head." Pinkie Pie giggled.

Vincent smiled to see his 'aunts' from Equestria and hugged them all. Rarity hugged Vincent the tightest and planted the most kisses on his face.

"Aunt Rarity...!" Vincent whispered in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I won't embarrass you in front your girlfriend, darling." Rarity smirked playfully.

Jenny giggled. Vincent then wiped his face with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, dear, you know your Aunt Darla's gifts always come first..." Mo smiled. "She's sorry she can't be here."

"It's okay, Mom..." Vincent smiled as he opened the present to see it was from Christian Dior since he was a boy and Christina Dior was for girls like Eloise. He then took out a dark blue beret and wore it. "Ah, this'll be nice for the next time we visit Paris."

"Oui, oui." Jenny nodded in agreement.

Jenny and Vincent stood next to each other and did poses with laughs.

"Click, click, click." Vincent then mimicked the sounds of a camera taking their picture.

"Come on, open my present next." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Vincent smiled back and opened her present.

"Ahem!" Atticus and Mo coughed.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Aunt Pinkie." Vincent then said.

"You're welcome." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Vincent then opened up the present to see what the party fun loving pony got for him. And which was his own party cannon. "AWESOME!"

"Go ahead, try it out!" Pinkie beamed.

"Not in the-" Cherry panicked before Vincent pulled the cord which exploded confetti all over her. "House..." she then coughed up confetti. "Typical Pinkie Pie."

"Thanks, Aunt Pinkie." Vincent smiled.

"You're welcome." Pinkie smiled back.

Rarity gave Vincent a new satchel she called a man's shoulder bag, Rainbow Dash gave him a sports jersey, Fluttershy gave him an adult coloring book with animal pictures inside, and Twilight gave him a book on Equestrian History if he was interested. Spike had a box of cookies, but there were only four left, so he shared with his siblings and Jenny. There also seemed to be some cookie crumbs on Spike's mouth.

"So, uh, Spike, what happened to the rest of the cookies?" Forte smirked.

"They sorta got lost... In my mouth..." Spike smiled nervously.

"Uh-huh, sure..." Atticus smirked himself.

Spike chuckled nervously. Cinderella and her family then gave their presents next.

"Thank you all so much." Vincent smiled as he opened their presents next.

From Charming, his present for Vincent was an art supply. Cinderella gave an old suit which once belonged to her father like when she wore her mother's dress to the ball when she first danced with her prince. Charity gave Vincent a flower necklace that would never die and 'Chad' gave a soccer ball.

"I'm next." Estelle said.

"Estelle?" Vincent smiled.

"For you, big brother." Estelle gave her present as she stood with Teddy.

Vincent smiled as he opened the present. "Thanks, Sis," He saw that it was a pair of green shoes. "Oh... New shoes..." he smiled, he then slipped off his old red sneakers and put his new green shoes on. "Ah, much better."

Akito smiled as he then gave his present to Vincent next. Vincent soon went to open his brother's gift next. Akito smiled hopefully.

Vincent took out a framed picture of himself with Akito. "Oh, 'Kito!"

Akito smiled shyly and shuffled his foot. "You're my best friend, Vincent."

"Awww..." the others awed.

"I thought Estelle was your best friend?" Vincent smirked playfully.

"You're both my best friends." Akito then said.

Estelle and Vincent laughed and the three Fudo siblings shared a group hug together.

* * *

After a short while, it was time for the Forte's presents, Jenny's present, and Atticus and Mo's presents. Vincent smiled nervously polite for the Forte family as he opened their presents. Forte gave a book on fine arts, Felicity gave an ice corsage which Belle and Adam's daughter made for her to give to him, and Simon's gift appeared to be a dead bird.

"Uh, thank you all...?" Vincent smiled nervously.

Cherry gave her present with a small smirk and backed up.

"Oh, gee-" Vincent said at first before opening it all the way to see art supplies of all kind in one package. "WOW!"

Forte playfully pouted.

"Okay, dear... Our turn..." Mo smiled as she gave her present with Atticus.

"Hope ya like them, sport." Atticus also smiled.

"I'm sure I will," Vincent said. He then opened Mo's present first. "Ladies first, right, Dad?"

Atticus chuckled. "Right."

"I picked it out for you." Mo smiled at Vincent.

Vincent smiled back as he opened up his mother's present to see what it was. _'I wonder what Mom got me.'_ he then thought to himself.

When he opened it up, he saw a new shirt that had a globe on it. "A new shirt?"

"Not just any shirt, a Planeteer shirt," Mo smiled. "It was Uncle Planet's idea."

"Awesome!" Vincent smiled.

"Of course, I had to get one in green." Mo smiled back.

"Green makes the scene." Vincent gave a thumb's up.

"My present next." Atticus said.

Vincent looked very excited about his dad's present.

"Happy Birthday, son." Atticus smiled as he gave the present to his oldest child.

Vincent soon started to open up his father's present.

Atticus smiled shyly. "I hope it's not too nerdy."

Oliver and Snow White looked up to Vincent as he opened up the present.

Vincent took out an astronomy book. "Huh... That's different..." he then smiled halfway. Next to the book was a silver-like rock. He flipped through the book with a small smile and saw something about something called 'Millennium Comet'.

"So, do you like it?" Atticus asked.

"I love it, Dad, thanks..." Vincent smiled, then glanced to the rock curiously.

"I found that on a comet while I was doing a little secret flying." Atticus said.

"It's not Kryptonite, is it?" Vincent winced.

"No way!" Atticus replied. "Consider that part two of my gift."

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

* * *

 ** _Later on, after cake..._**

Vincent and Jenny sat on the couch together as they looked through the book with Vulpix at their feet with Snow White and Oliver.

"This is so cool." Vulpix smiled.

"So, what's the Millennium Comet?" Jenny asked Vincent.

"According to this, it appears in the night sky for seven days a week once every thousand years." Vincent replied.

"Which day?" Snow White asked.

"Hmm..." Vincent hummed as he took a look at the schedule to see when the next one would be. "The day after tomorrow."

"We have to check it out..." Jenny smiled eagerly. "I'm visiting for two weeks, Mom and Dad promised for your birthday."

"But looks like we might need to get to the Pokemon world," Vincent said. "Pokemon..." he then smiled as had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Akito was on the phone with Emi. "So, who's with you and Ash this time?" he then asked.

 ** _"Our friends May and Max,"_ ** Emi replied. **_"Oh, yeah, and Brock should be there too."_**

"Well, it happens to be Vincent's birthday..." Akito played with the cord. "You wouldn't mind if we tagged along, huh?"

 ** _"Of course we wouldn't mind."_ ** Emi said.

"Plus I'd love to see the comet with you..." Akito blushed. "It sounds... Romantic."

 ** _"It sure does."_** Emi smiled.

Akito chuckled nervously, then saw Vincent and Jenny, then put the phone down. "What?" he whispered loudly to them.

"Is that Emi?" Vincent asked.

"Yes..." Akito narrowed his eyes, thinking maybe Vincent just wanted to tease him for talking with Emi.

"Great, can you let her tell us where she and Ash are?" Vincent asked.

Akito blinked, then got back on the phone. "Hey, Emi, where are you guys?" he then asked the girl of his dreams.

* * *

"I kind of forgot, I'll ask," Emi said before looking towards Ash. "Ash, where are we again?"

"Brock says we're going to a festival on his map." Ash replied.

"Ohh yeah, thanks for the reminder, Ash," Emi said before going back on the phone. "We're going to a festival."

* * *

"Vincent says there's a comet that appears once every thousand years for a week." Akito replied.

 ** _"That's why we're going,"_** Emi smiled. **_"We wanna check it out for ourselves."_**

"Awesome." Akito also smiled.

 ** _"You should hurry to the region."_** Emi smiled back.

"I'm sure we'll be able to make it," Akito replied. "I hope you don't mind if our friend Jenny comes too, she is Vincent's girlfriend after all."

* * *

"We won't mind at all." Emi smiled.

"Especially you." Ash teased.

Emi stuck her tongue out to him. Ash then copied her with an eye roll.

"You two act just like little kids." A little boy said.

"Ash never really learned how to grow up." Emi smirked mockingly.

"So, this Akito fellow..." the boy spoke up. "Who is he exactly?"

"Old friend of ours, his dad's a detective." Ash smiled.

"Awesome!" The boy smiled.

"A detective, huh?" the girl with brown hair asked. "Is he single?"

Emi narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, May, but I've got dibs on him."

The girl then pouted before smiling again. "Does he have a brother?"

"Yes, but he's also taken." Emi smirked.

"Dang it." May sighed.

"I know how ya feel, May..." Brock spoke up. "Same thing happens to me with girls..."

"Oh, boy, here he goes again..." Ash sighed.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Fudo household..._**

The Fudo siblings and Felicity were training their Pokemon since it seemed like they would have another Pokemon adventure very soon. Jenny was also there so she could have a turn with Vulpix.

"It's so great to have you here, Mama." Vulpix smiled.

"It's great to be here." Jenny smiled back in agreement.

"So, these are the Pokemon I hear so much about in your letters..." Charity observed. "I wish I had one, Grandfather keeps trying to get the Grand Duke to find one for me, but he can't seem to find one."

"Would you like to come with us to see our friends?" Vincent invited. "Maybe you'll find one there."

"I'll ask my parents." Charity smiled at the invitation.

"You don't have to, dear." Cinderella smiled as she and her husband had heard about their nieces' and nephews' adventures in the Pokemon world.

"So, I can go?" Charity beamed.

"We don't see why not." Charming smiled in agreement.

"Yay!" Charity cheered.

The royal couple smiled to their daughter.

* * *

The kids then took Charity for her to meet their Pokemon to get to know about the creatures better and they told her all about the times they had together. Such as on the beach where they first met Ash and Emi Ketchum and the others, also about the time when they met a girl named Molly who had the spell of the Unknown and had dream-like powers which gave her an Entei as a father figure, and not to mention the time they met the spirit of the forest known as Celebi and they had met a very young Professor Oak. As well as when they met Mew-Two since they trusted her.

"Mew-Two, huh?" Charity asked. "Sounds like a kitty name."

"Trust me, Mew-Two is not a kitty," Vincent said. "It even took offense of when I called it a 'Kitty'."

The others chuckled in memory of that.

"Reminds me of how we first met." Jenny said to Oliver.

"I'll say." Oliver agreed since that was before he even had a name, so Jenny just called him 'Kitty' before she could adopt him as her pet.

"I can't wait to see the Pokémon and be able to catch one of my own." Charity smiled.

"Hopefully you do, it's a wonderful feeling." Jenny agreed.

"Even Eloise has a Ditto." Akito nodded in memory.

"Cool," Charity smiled. "So, when do we leave?"

"Dad says we'll leave tomorrow, the party was a lot of work." Vincent said.

"So please do sleepover." Estelle replied.

"I will." Charity promised with a nod.

* * *

Later on, it was time for cake. Vincent licked his lips, then shut his eyes as he then blew out the nine birthday candles. After the candles were blown out, they could now have cake. Everyone clapped and Atticus then cut the cake for everyone.

"My favorite..." Vincent muffled with his mouth full and smiled.

Later on, it was around time for bed. Charity was already ready to get some sleep so then she would have enough energy for tomorrow.

"Come on, Charity get to sleep..." Mo giggled.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Mo, I'm just excited." Charity smiled apologetically.

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner morning will come." Atticus smiled.

"Okay, Uncle Atticus... I'll try..." Charity smiled back. "Good night, you two."

"Good night, Charity." Atticus and Mo smiled, gently patting her on the head and left the room for her to get some sleep.

Charity then yawned and turned over to fall asleep, dreaming of Pokemon as she was excited to get one of her own some day.

* * *

 ** _In the morning in New York City..._**

"Eloise, your new tutor is here." Nanny called.

Eloise came in the room with Ditto on her head and she smiled to see Tech.

Nanny then decided to take Weenie out for a walk while they would have the tutoring session.

"What's new, Tech?" Eloise smiled.

"How would you like to go to a festival this week?" Tech smiled back.

"Sounds exciting," Eloise smiled. "Any reason why?"

"Well, this is what your lesson is about today, no math today." Tech promised.

"Lovely." Eloise approved of that.

Tech sat on the couch and Eloise sat right beside him as he took out a book about the Millennium Comet that everybody else was going to see and he invited her to come too so she wouldn't miss anything. "So, what do ya think, Ellie?" he then asked with a smile. "Ya wanna go on a week-long field trip?"

"Yes, please!" Eloise smiled.

Tech chuckled. "I knew you'd agree."

"You wanna come too, Ditto?" Eloise smiled up to her Pokemon.

"Yes, please!" Ditto smiled back.

"A field trip sounds like a marvelous idea, Tech." Eloise smiled to the coyote who tutored her now instead of Phillip.

"Sounds great, we'll get going when the time is right," Tech said. "Now, I know you hate it, but did you do your math homework?"

Eloise sighed. "Yes..." she then went to her desk to give it to him.

"She really did." Ditto said.

* * *

Eloise then came back with her homework, she didn't mind Tech's tutoring as much as Phillip's, but she still hated math. And where she had gotten better in her homework.

"Nicely done, Eloise, you've improved since I first tutored you..." Tech smiled.

"Well, you're not mean or boring." Eloise had to admit.

"True." Tech nodded.

Eloise smiled and hugged him and he happily hugged her back. The telephone then rang.

Eloise excused herself and answered it. "Hello, it's me, Eloise," she greeted, then smiled brightly. "Uncle Atticus!"

"I bet he's calling you for the same thing." Tech said,

Eloise smiled and held onto the phone. "Bonsoir, Uncle Atticus~" she greeted in her French accent.

 ** _'Hello, Eloise, is your nanny there?'_ ** Atticus replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Uncle Atticus, she just stepped out..." Eloise said. "I can take a message for you though."

 ** _'Well, can you ask her if it's okay for you to come with your cousins to the Pokemon world for a festival and to see a comet?'_ ** Atticus replied.

Eloise then nodded silently to Tech to confirm that was what her uncle was asking about. "I'm sure she'll agree," she then smiled. "Especially since I can travel through portals now instead of taking an airplane or a train."

 ** _'Thanks, and tell Tech that he can come if he wants.'_ ** Atticus said.

"Of course, Uncle Atticus..." Eloise smiled. "Mother says hi from Manhattan by the way."

 ** _'Tell her I say hi back.'_ ** Atticus replied.

"I will." Eloise smiled.

 ** _'Thank you, Eloise,'_ ** Atticus smiled himself. ** _'I hope you don't mind, but we'll have some guests along for the trip.'_**

"I don't mind at all," Eloise beamed. "Just seeing you all makes my day worthwhile!"

 ** _'I hope so.'_** Atticus said.

Eloise smiled.

 ** _"Okay, you have a good day now, see you soon."_ ** Atticus said.

"See you soon, Uncle Atticus!" Eloise smiled and then gently hung up.

"Sounds like we'll have company." Tech said.

"Sounds like it..." Eloise agreed.

"What should we do now?" Ditto asked.

"Come here, Eloise, I'll tell you all about the comet." Tech decided that the comet should be his subject for her lessons today.

Eloise sat down next to him and followed along with him in the book instead of mocking him like she would do with Phillip.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The day after tomorrow..._**

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Jenny, Felicity, and Charity looked like they were ready to go, they just had to wait for Eloise. Eloise soon arrived with Tech and Ditto through a portal.

"Sorry I'm late, guys, but I had to say goodbye of course." Eloise smiled as she held Ditto in her hands.

"Eloise, it's so great to see you again." Charity smiled.

"Oh, Charity, it's been too, too, too long." Eloise smiled back.

The two then shared a hug and kissed each other on the cheeks the way the French greeted each other, especially women.

"Looks like you kids are ready to go." Mo smiled to the group.

"We sure are." The kids said.

Mo then handed a giant picnic basket for Akito to carry since he was the strongest. "Here's some goodies for you all and your friends."

"Some? It looks like you packed us a buffet." Tech said.

"Well, I wanted there to be enough for everybody." Mo smiled.

"Oh, please tell me there's snickerdoodles in there..." Estelle begged.

"Of course there are." Mo said.

"Yes!" the Fudo siblings cheered.

"Merci, Tante Mo." Felicity thanked.

"You are most welcome..." Mo hugged the kids. "You kids have fun, we'll catch up with you later, stay out of trouble. You got your Pokemon stuff?"

"Yep, in our bags." Jenny nodded.

Akito soon gave Charity an empty Pokeball.

"Oh, thank you, Akito!" Charity accepted it. "This doesn't hurt the Pokemon, right?"

"No, it's good for them," Akito reassured. "You just throw it and hopefully they stay put and you have yourself your very own Pokemon to train and raise as your own."

"Yay!" Charity cheered.

Mo hugged them all and sent them off to visit their Pokemon friends. Tech took charge since he was an adult and responsible for all of them.

"Let's get the portal up." Akito said.

"Allow me, guys." Tech said as he pushed a button on his wristwatch.

The portal then opened up for them.

"Ladies first." Tech smiled to the kids.

"You can go first, Charity." Estelle said.

Charity nodded and she went in first. After she went in, the girls followed after and the boys joined them, then Tech went right after them and the portal closed up with them.

* * *

Emi began to pace around. Pikachu was by her side since she was in slight distress.

"You think they're still coming?" Emi asked the yellow mouse Pokemon.

"I'm sure they are, Emi..." Pikachu soothed.

A portal soon opened up. Emi and Pikachu then held each other and luckily, the group came out with Tech through the portal. Akito smiled and set the basket down and he was suddenly held by Emi.

"Oh, you came..." Emi smiled in the hug.

"Of course we came." Akito smiled.

Emi then held his hands and their eyes met.

"So, that's Emi?" Charity asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's Emi." Estelle nodded.

"Oh, so this is the famous Akito me and Max have heard so much about." May's voice said.

Akito looked over sheepishly. May and Max smiled. Akito came to the two and decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Akito and you two must be May and Max." Akito said.

"That's us." Max shook hands with Akito.

"Do you have any cute, single friends?" May asked Akito with googly eyes.

"What about Drew?" Max smirked at May.

May blinked. "What about Drew?"

Akito looked curious, but then smirked himself. "Yes, do tell, new friend."

"Oh, just a certain guy she has a crush on." Max smirked.

"Hey!" May glared.

The others giggled. Eloise and Charity came over to also meet May and Max.

"Aw! And who are you two?" May smiled.

"I'm Charity." the black-haired girl curtsied.

"And I'm me, Eloise." the blonde girl held out her hand in a sophisticated fashion like when her mother or nanny would meet new people, especially men.

"It's nice to meet you both." May smiled.

Max came over to Charity. "Wow... You're really pretty... Like a princess..."

"Funny you should mention that, I am a princess..." Charity smiled. "I'm the daughter of Cinderella."

"Wow, a real princess." May smiled before giving a slight curtsy.

Max even bowed and smiled softly to Charity.

Charity smiled back. "Oh, you don't have to bow for me..."

"But you're a princess." May said.

"I insist on being treated like everybody else." Charity said.

The kids then took out their Pokeballs and released their Pokemon.

"Ooh, could I bring Vulpix out this time, Vincent?" Jenny asked. "You do it so many times already."

"Sure, go ahead." Vincent handed her the Pokeball.

"Thank you." Jenny smiled.

Vincent smiled back.

"Go, Vulpix!" Jenny called before throwing the Pokeball.

The ball then glowed and the Fire Fox Pokemon jumped out. He then landed on the ground and smiled to see that Jenny had let him out. "Aw, sweet, Mama let me out this time!" he cheered.'

"Don't we have a festival to get to?" Tech asked.

"Yes, festival time!" Vulpix danced around while Larvitar rolled his eyes slightly.

"Come on, guys, let's skitter along to that festival." Eloise said as Ditto skathed around her body.

"Skitter?" Max asked.

"Come along, that's just how she says move along." Felicity explained.

"Wow, Felicity, nice English." Akito smiled.

"Thanks..." Felicity smiled back. "Your sayings are very confusing though."

"I know." Akito said.

"Sorry we missed your birthday, Vincent." Ash said as they walked along with Brock leading them to make it to the festival for the comet.

"It's okay, Ash." Vincent said.

Ash then handed an envelope.

Vincent thanked him as he accepted the envelope and then opened it to see a homemade birthday card made not only by Ash and Emi, but Pikachu even helped. "Oh, how thoughtful!"

"It was the least we could do for you." Ash said.

Vincent smiled, they were then walking to make it to the festival.

* * *

"Man, it's getting dark fast..." Felicity said as she had no trouble seeing in the dark since she was a vampire after all.

"Race you to the festival." Akito smirked at the others.

"Oh, you're on!" Ash laughed.

"No fair, Kito!" Estelle laughed herself as they ran with him.

Akito and Ash raced to the top and where they seem to be equally matched.

"Whoever's last is a Slowpoke!" Ash laughed.

"Max, you're a 'Slowbro'!" May laughed as she ran with them.

"Very funny, Sis!" Max huffed.

Charity began to run alongside Max.

"I don't wanna be the slowpoke!" Brock whined.

The kids laughed as they all ran in the darkness together to make it to the festival.

"We can do it, Ash!" Pikachu cheered as he was on the boy's shoulder as always.

"No way, Pikachu! Me and Dad are gonna win!" Larvitar told him as he was carried by Akito.

"Whoa!" Akito stopped suddenly as they came to the edge of a cliff.

* * *

The others eventually caught up and then saw what he saw as they were on the edge now, not expecting that. They could only see the mountainous landscape on the other side and there was no carnival in sight.

"I might not get out of the castle much, but I know this isn't a party." Charity commented.

"Are you sure this is it?" May asked Brock.

"This is the spot..." Brock said as he looked into his book. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe we're just early." Estelle said.

"Ugh, boy, I'm starving." Ash suddenly groaned, putting his hand to his aching belly from hunger.

"Me too." Max agreed.

"Come on, let's set up a fire and have some of Mom's picnic." Akito suggested.

"Yeah." Tech nodded in agreement.

Akito opened up the picnic basket and Tech decided to make the fire.

* * *

After a while, they were all now eating. The food was very great.

"Wow, guys, your mom's an awesome cook." Max smiled to the Fudo siblings.

"Thanks, she's always been a great cook." Akito smiled.

"Especially when it comes to baked treats." Estelle agreed as she took one of Mo's infamous snickerdoodles.

Teddy began to try to reach for one of the snickerdoodles. Estelle saw this and decided to give her Teddiursa a small bite to see if it was safe for him to eat. Teddy soon ate the small bite and where it seemed to be okay.

"Good, huh?" Estelle smiled.

"Mm-hmm." Teddy smiled back and nodded.

Vulpix even started to eat one of the snickerdoodles. Estelle lay out more snickerdoodles for all of the Pokemon. Ditto enjoyed them the most and tried to get more.

"Ah, ah, ah," Eloise scolded her Pokemon. "You know what Nanny says about sweets, 'You mustn't get greedy, greedy, greedy'."

"Oh, fine." Ditto groaned.

Eloise petted her Ditto and kept eating.

Jenny sighed as she looked out. "Now what do we do?"

"It's pretty late, I guess we could get some sleep until the carnival?" Vincent suggested with a shrug.

"I guess." Charity sighed.

"Set up camp, guys." Tech said as he took out his inventions to make a campsite for them to go with the fireplace.

"Wow, Tech, you're amazing for a coyote." Ash had to admit.

"Thanks, I'm from the future." Tech said.

"Future, huh?" May asked.

"Yes, I'm from the year 2772." Tech replied.

"2772?!" May and Max asked out of surprise.

"But then how are you here?" Brock asked.

"I visited after a portal device I've made," Tech explained. "When Akito and Estelle stayed in Acmetropolis and were about to go back home after they weren't needed anymore after the other Loonatics and I became the Guardians of the Galaxy, I still visit from time to time to tutor Eloise."

"Tutor?" Max asked.

"I don't go to school," Eloise explained as she got settled in her sleeping bag. "School comes to me. I used to have Phillip, he was no fun, trust me."

"Trust us, Philip really is boring." Akito said.

"Oh, he can't be that bad." Max replied as he adjusted his glasses.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Eloise merely rolled their eyes.

* * *

Charity was the only that seemed to be standing at the edge of the cliff, hoping to see the festival coming.

Tech helped the others into their sleeping bags for the night and looked over to the black-haired girl. "Charity, come get some sleep." he then called gently to the young princess.

"But what if we miss it?" Charity frowned.

"You should get some rest." Tech said.

"I wanna wait for the festival." Charity insisted.

"Are you sure?" Tech asked.

"Positive..." Charity promised.

Tech sighed. "All right... But if you get sleepy, your bag is ready for you..." he then said, showing her sleeping bag in place.

Charity nodded, giving a thumb's up, as she looked out into the darkness.

Later on, Charity soon saw something coming. Everyone else was fast asleep.

"I don't wanna wake them up..." Charity whispered to herself and decided to check the thing out for herself, she took a flashlight and went to explore.

Max could hear something coming.

Charity looked around as she shined her flashlight. "Are any Pokemon that might wanna be captured by me out there?" she then asked quietly and gently, hoping it was a Pokemon that she could catch as her very own. "I promise not to hurt you, my mother's best friends with birds and mice." She soon saw that it was vehicles. This made her crystal eyes widened slightly in worry.

Soon enough, everybody else woke up from the noise. Charity soon ran back to the others.

"It's the carnival stuff!" Felicity announced with a smile. "We were too early!"

"Yep." Charity nodded while panting.

The vehicles then stopped and the working men went into their positions to set up the rides and amusement for the visitors.

"Ooh." Larvitar smiled.

"Ooh, let's go!" Vulpix rushed.

"WHOA!" Vincent grabbed him by his tail. "Not so fast, buddy."

"Aww!" Vulpix pouted.

"Don't worry, be patient." Vincent soothed.

Vulpix pouted as he had to wait now.

"Uh, we can at least explore?" Vincent then decided.

"OKAY!" Vulpix beamed and zipped, dragging him along.

"Yah!" Vincent yelped.

"Wow, his Vulpix sure doesn't have any patience." Max said.

"Come on, we better go before we get left behind." Tech chuckled.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

They all then went to explore and check out the carnival.


	5. Chapter 5

Most of the sights were Pokemon based which excited Charity instantly. And which caused her to really want a Pokémon of her very own even more. There came a magician who then stood outside, he put his hat on the ground and tapped it with his wand to let huge red balls fly out from his illusionist whims.

"Oh, I absolutely love magic!" Eloise beamed.

"But how is he able to fit those in his hat?" Ditto asked.

"It's magic, Ditto." Eloise smiled.

There came a woman with fans and she was swaying the balls away with her fans.

"That must be his lovely assistant." Eloise then said.

"I think Brock is interested more into her than into the magic." Ditto whispered.

"You guys say something?" Brock asked while blushing at the beautiful blonde woman.

"Only that you are love struck again." Eloise smirked after hearing so much about Brock.

Ditto giggled with Eloise.

"I don't think he's paying attention anymore." Charity giggled as she saw the love struck look on Brock's face.

* * *

The balls were all coming together. Eventually they popped and somehow became wooden crates. The crates then came together and made a big inflated shape which impressed the kids instantly as they had never seen anything like it before and were truly amazed.

"Wow!" Estelle smiled.

"Man, I've never seen such a thing..." Jenny was sure impressed.

* * *

A railroad was then built by another vehicle which allowed a train to go down the track after them. The sun was slowly coming up as the carnival was all coming together now.

"Ooh." Teddy smiled.

"I guess we can go in now," Ash smiled. "Dibs on the bumper cars!"

"You better get to the bumper cars then before Akito beats you to them." Emi smirked.

Ash laughed as he ran with Akito to the bumper cars.

* * *

Soon enough, more people showed up for the carnival and now they could all really have some fun. Unfortunately, they were being followed by Cassidy and Butch and their Raticate who learned how to talk after listening into some English classes.

 _'I wonder how Molly's doing?'_ Estelle thought to herself as she saw Teddy at play which made her think of the Spell of the Unknown adventure a long while back. _'It's been ages since we last saw each other... I hope she's okay... She was like the sister I've always wanted next to Barbie and Kelly.'_

"This is going to be so much fun." Vincent said.

Brock accidentally hit the wall and fell out of his car when he attempted to flirt with another girl, but she was obviously not interested.

"This is the best job ever!" Butch said, disguised as a clown with Cassidy and Raticate.

"We just have to pass around paper!" Cassidy added in as they threw out flyers for the upcoming magic show as the gang explored the carnival, having the most fun they've ever had in their whole young lives.

Raticate seemed to enjoy the new job they were doing as well.

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" Felicity asked as she picked up one of the flyers. "The Great Butler Magic Show."

"Hey, that's the magician we saw last night." Max remembered.

"Cool." Charity smiled.

"If that was how The Great Butler built his tent, then I can't wait to see his show." Ash smiled with anticipation.

"Same here." Akito smiled.

"What luck." Raticate whispered.

There was a very beautiful young teenage girl who had crimson hair tied in pigtails in a glittering lavender top with a darker lavender skirt, white tights, and platinum boots. She looked somewhat familiar in some ways more than none. Akito and Estelle looked to her very curiously and even Eloise did.

"She looks a little like Dad's old friend Atlas." Akito commented.

"She looks like my mother's Aunt Connie." Eloise commented as well.

There was soon a strong man next to the beautiful young teenage girl and where they looked exactly alike and where an elderly couple came with them.

"You don't think?!" Akito, Estelle, and Eloise looked to each other.

The teenage girl hugged the couple and smiled to them.

"We're so proud of you, Alexandrite." the graying blonde woman smiled.

"I know, Mom, but I couldn't have done it without my favorite strong brother." Alexandrite smiled.

"Where is he anyway?" the elder man asked their daughter.

"Over here, Dad." Their son said, coming over, sleeveless as always.

"There you are." the father chuckled.

The four members then hugged each other.

"You guys better take your seats, the show should start any minute." Alexandrite suggested.

"Alright, we'll see you soon, sweetie." Connie smiled.

The two performers who were the children of the couple waved as they went inside.

"They really make me proud..." Connie said as she walked into the tent with Atlas. She soon turned and saw Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Eloise.

"Those children look familiar..." Atlas said to himself.

"Yes, the little blonde looks so much like Darla, only without the gap in her teeth..." Connie nodded in agreement. "Not to mention that older boy looks just like Atticus Fudo, but with green eyes."

"Could those be their children?" Atlas smiled.

* * *

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Eloise walked over and greeted the two adults.

"Well, hello there..." Connie smiled as Atlas held her in his arm.

"Are you the guy that Dad and Aunt Cherry met in the circus?" Akito asked Atlas.

"That would be me," Atlas said before bending down to shake hands with Akito. "And you must be his youngest son."

"Not to mention strongest." Estelle added.

"That's me." Akito smiled as he shook hands with Atlas.

"Oh, I see," Atlas chuckled. "You're so much like him in personality."

"Thank you, sir." Akito smiled and where accidentally squeezes his hand while still shaking it.

"Ooh, you can stop now, kiddo." Atlas said.

"Oops, sorry." Akito smiled bashfully.

"So it is you..." Connie smiled fondly. "We hear your father's quite the famous detective these days."

"He sure is." Vincent smiled.

"I wanna be just like him when I grow up." Akito beamed.

"That's so sweet..." Connie smiled, then looked to Eloise. "And who is this cutie pie?"

"I am Eloise, I am six," Eloise gave her usual introduction. "I am a city child."

"I can already tell you're Darla's daughter." Connie smiled.

"Yes, my mother is perfectly lovely..." Eloise smiled back.

"And who are you?" Atlas asked Felicity.

"My name's Felicity..." Felicity replied shyly. "My papa calls my mother 'Cerise', but everyone else calls her 'Cherry'."

"Well, I'll be, Cherry got married..." Atlas said to Connie.

"I always knew she would get hitched." Connie smiled.

"I see you two wasted no time in that..." Vincent chuckled.

Emi and Jenny came over and the group then introduced them to Atlas and Connie, hearing much about them from their parents and the girls introduced themselves as Akito and Vincent's girlfriends.

"I see, and where are your boyfriends?" Connie smirked to Eloise, Felicity, and Estelle.

"He is back at the castle." Felicity said about Chip.

"And mine's finally back home in Kushin." Eloise then said about Leon, missing him so much right now.

"I... I don't have a boyfriend..." Estelle stared at the ground. "I mean... I thought I liked this one boy named Zephyr, but I don't think he's right for me anymore."

"It's because he thought love was disgusting." Akito explained.

Estelle pouted at the memory when she thought she was in love with Zephyr, only for him to be disgusted with the idea of falling in love, especially with her.

"Don't worry, you'll find your prince someday." Connie soothed.

"I guess..." Estelle sighed, she was the only one of their group who didn't have a significant other which often depressed her, but she soon felt like there was someone out there for her and where all she had to do was wait. She remembered what her Aunt Cherry told her and tried not to let it bother her too much.

* * *

Soon enough, they went inside the tent with the other carnival visitors.

"This is so exciting." Vulpix smiled.

The room was suddenly dark. A spotlight shined down upon The Great Butler as he was going to amaze the crowd with his magic tricks and include Pokemon in on them, and where this interested the Pokemon. The Great Butler took out his hat to show it was empty, he then tapped his magic wand against it, and made pigeon/dove-like Pokemon flutter from the inside of the hat and they flew above the crowd.

"What are those ones?" Charity asked her cousins about the bird-like Pokemon.

"Pidgey." Akito explained.

"Ah..." Charity then smiled.

Butch and Cassidy in disguise then rushed over to the magician's side with a stand and whooped as they acted goofy like the clowns they were dressed up as. The Great Butler then waved his wand and took his hat from the stand to show a Pokemon that entranced Estelle in a good way.

"She looks so graceful..." Estelle smiled to herself about the Kirila.

And where the hat seem to land on the head of a Mightyena. The magician then waved his wand which made a box close up on the Kirila. The wand then became a red cloth and was placed over the box. Ash was on the edge of his seat as he watched with the others as Pikachu ate his popcorn. The Great Butler then took out a new wand and a flame ignited on the white tip and he set the covered box on fire.

"Ooh." Teddy smiled.

The others gasped from that as there was pink smoke everywhere. There then came the beautiful blonde woman in her red dress from earlier as she held something in her arms. The crowd was amazed, especially Brock since a pretty lady was now in the spotlight.

"What a trick!" Brock clapped wildly.

"I wonder if we'll see Atlas and Connie's son and daughter on stage too?" Charity said.

"I think you're about to get your wish." Felicity pointed up.

Charity then looked up.

* * *

"Ready, Alex?" the strong boy asked Alexandrite.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Herc," Alexandrite said. "Did you remember to bring your Machoke?"

"You know it, go get your Buneary out." the strong boy nodded.

Alexandrite kissed her Pokeball and then tossed it out to take out a brown bunny rabbit with cream puffs. "Come on, Bunny, the show must go on!" she then told her bunny Pokemon.

Her Buneary nodded and where it began to hop ready to go out. Alexandrite then put Bunny on her head and balanced her as she took out a bar and unicycled across the tightrope with her Buneary on her head. This entranced and entertained the crowd. Bunny smiled and waved as she rode on Alexandrite's head.

Once they reached the end of the tight rope, both Bunny and Alexandrite jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground. The crowd cheered for them and some even threw roses. Alexandrite took one and bent down, giving it to her Pokemon. Bunny then took it and ate it which made the people laugh slightly.

* * *

"Alright, Muscles, it's our turn time to show them a show of strength." Hercules said as he tossed his Pokeball, letting out his grey-skinned Pokémon that was a Machamp.

The woman waited for the two until she would show the crowd what she had since it would only be fair.

"That's my baby!" Connie called out before whistling.

Hercules smiled sheepishly and weakly waved to the audience as Machamp was ready for their part of the show. The two of them were soon given heavy weights for them to lift as well as boxing gloves for them to put on. Alexandrite and Bunny assisted them until they then went backstage.

Hercules and Muscles both soon started to lift up the heavy weights before bending some dumbbell weights before they put on the boxing gloves to give them a show of sparring between Pokémon and human. The audience approved as they watched the two. Hercules and Muscles hummed a song together as they went to work. Atlas and Connie smiled proudly to each other about their children who were now carnival folk, but luckily still had time to be with the family. Hercules and Muscles both threw punches left and right until they ended with their fists colliding.

"He's so lucky..." Akito said to himself.

Their fists colliding sent out a sonic boom that blew everyone's hair back and where they all applaud, finding it amazing.

"AWESOME SAUCE!" Akito cheered.

"Sounds like we got a number one fan." Hercules smiled to Muscle.

Muscles nodded in agreement. Hercules and Muscles then bowed and moved with Alexandrite and Bunny. The woman smiled to them, she then stepped into the spotlight and held out her rock-like object which entranced the crowd. Max and Charity both soon heard a voice.

 ** _'Wish... Make... Wish!'_ ** the tiny voice echoed through their ears as the others watched the show with wonder and awe.

"Huh?" Charity asked, confused.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Max asked Charity.

"Something about wishes." Charity replied.

"Same with me." Max said.

Brock was excited to see more beautiful women show up for the show which made the others roll their eyes slightly. The rock-like object soon stopped glowing once the woman brought it back down.

"Making beautiful girls appear magically from thin air?!" Brock blushed again. "I finally found a career for me!"

The Great Butler then helped the woman down as Alexandrite and Hercules came back beside the two older performers.

"We have to find out where that voice came from." Charity whispered to Max.

Max nodded, agreeing with her about that.

"Thank you, you're all too kind," The Great Butler smiled to the audience. "For me, the real magic is when I hear your applause. Thank you very much! I am known as the Great Butler!" he then gave a small bow which made the audience lightly clap for him. "And our gifted and talented young ones with their own Pokemon: Alexandrite and Hercules!"

Alexandrite curtsied and Hercules bowed as the audience clapped for them.

"And last, but certainly not least, this is my assistant, Diane!" The Great Butler then introduced the beautiful woman beside him.

Tech smiled and clapped for Diane.

"I couldn't do the show without Mightyena and Kirila." The Great Butler smiled to the Pokemon behind him which had his hat until the other Pokemon came out from underneath it.

"And we couldn't have done it without Muscles or Bunny." Alexandrite and Hercules then said, smiling to their own Pokemon.

Muscles began to flex its muscles like a body builder while Bunny gave a small curtsy. The audience smiled as they clapped even more. Atlas smiled proudly while Connie bowed her head with a smile back and joyful tears in her eyes.

 ** _'Wish Maker...'_ ** the voice said to Charity and Max again. **_'The comet...'_**

"The comet?" Charity and Max said as they looked up before they looked down at the performers. "Where are you?"

There was then glowing down on Diane which caught their attention.

 ** _'I wish you were both here... With me...'_ ** the voice said inside of Diane's object.

"You're in there?" Max asked before standing straight up with Charity. "Come on, Charity." he then said to the young princess.

The two then ran down the bleachers and went to the spotlight.

"Max?! Charity?!" May called to her brother and the young princess.

Ash, Emi, Akito, and Estelle then went down after Max and Charity.

* * *

"Hey, you have to get back to your seats." Diane said to the wandering kids as she held her object in her arms.

"We're sorry, but we heard a voice coming from that." Charity said with a curtsy before pointing to the rock-like object.

The two adults looked curiously to them and then to each other.

"Guys!" Ash and Akito rushed over.

"We're so sorry about this..." Emi said to the two adults.

"We really are." Estelle added.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have some volunteers to help us with our next trick!" The Great Butler smiled. "Ladies, gentlemen, you all must be in show business because your timing is impeccable!"

"You could say that." Estelle said.

"Fellow magicians, what are your names?" Diane bowed.

"Charity." Charity curtsied.

"My name is Ash." Ash smiled.

"I'm Emi." Emi smiled with her brother.

"I'm Akito Fudo, this is my sister, Estelle." Akito introduced as he stood with his twin.

"I'm Max... The Great." Max added in.

"Pikachu." Pikachu smiled as he stayed on Ash's shoulder.

"Max the Great?" Charity giggled quietly to Max.

Max shrugged sheepishly. Butch and Cassidy were then bringing over a box. Raticate was pushing the box from behind.

"Let's do it!" The Great Butler smiled. "Since you are obviously great magicians, feast your eyes on Butler's Burning Box! You must simply escape from the box before it bursts into flames!"

"Burning box...?" Ash asked in horror.

"I am suddenly scared." Estelle gulped.

"That's your cue." Diane smiled.

"But Diane, we're not really magicians!" Max panicked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, and we're not really clowns." Cassidy smirked.

"But you don't understand, we really aren't real-" Charity tried to tell them.

"It's not fair that Max and the others get to be in the show and I don't!" May complained.

"You said it!" Brock sounded angry. "If there's anyone who should be sharing the same stage as Diane, it's me!"

"Let's just enjoy the show." Vincent said.

The six kids then all fit into the box together as it was being closed up. Butch and Cassidy then spun the box around with them inside of it.

"Whoa!" Charity yelped as she got close to Max.

Max blushed slightly since Charity was a girl and right next to him. "Uh, hey there..."

"Hi..." Charity blinked.

* * *

Soon enough, the box stopped spinning. A Dusclops was then wandering onto the stage.

"Um, why is that Dusclops on that stage?" Vincent asked nervously.

"Don't Dusclops have Hyper Beams?" Jenny asked herself.

Ditto and Eloise soon gulped as they knew what attack it was going to use. The kids had ten seconds to escape.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Ash asked.

"Punch a way out?" Emi suggested to her brother.

"I like the sound of that," Akito smirked, before having a more reasonable idea. "I suggest we not do anything."

"But we have to get out of this box before we become barbecue!" Estelle reminded her twin.

"Oh, trust me, I don't think we'll get barbecued." Akito said.

"We better not..." Emi said.

Akito held her to comfort her. They continued to hear the magician's voice counting down. The box they were in then seemed to lower as the magician counted down as Dusclops activated its Hyper Beam which set the box on fire, and where where Akito, Ash, Emi, Estelle, Max, Charity, and Pikachu were soon sent down a secret door before the Hyper Beam hit. Of course, the audience was not informed of this since it was supposed to be a magic trick.

Eventually, the Great Butler finished counting down and then blasted its Hyper Beam to the box, igniting it in flames instantly which worried and startled the crowd. Vincent gulped as he was worried for his siblings and friends. Jenny took Vincent's hand and squeezed it. Vincent then took this as a chance to hold Jenny in comfort and warmth.

"Did they survive?" Teddy asked out of worry.

"I'm sure they did..." Vincent smiled nervously. "It's just a trick... Right?"

"I can't look anymore..." Felicity covered her eyes.

"Same here." Mismagius covered her eyes as well.

The Great Butler then showed his audience that the box was now empty once the smoke cleared.

"Huh?" Larvitar said in confusion.

"No way!" Vincent gasped as Jenny looked jaw-dropped.

Alexandrite and Hercules smiled to the crowd as they were struck and amazed.

"Where'd they go?" Eloise asked.

"Maybe they went into a void?" Ditto suggested.

"Oh, Ditto, don't be so silly, silly, silly..." Eloise looked up at her Pokemon.

Most of the audience members cheered and the others seemed to reappear right behind them.

"How'd they get back there?" Jenny smiled.

"Magic...?" Vincent shrugged with a nervous, but relieved smile that his friends and little brother and sister were all right.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Emi asked Akito.

Akito bit his lip. "If I say yes, do I get a kiss?"

"Of course." Emi replied.

"Yes." Akito then stated.

Emi soon gave him a kiss on the lips. Akito blushed and smiled from the kiss.

"Smarty Pants." Emi teased.

Akito didn't take offense to that as he knew she was just teasing.

* * *

"Let's thank those magicians, Ash, Emi, Akito, Estelle, Charity, Pikachu, and Max the Great!" The Great Butler smiled as he shined a spotlight on the others.

"That name is now sounding amazing." Charity smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Max smiled back to Charity.

"You're welcome." Charity smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek without thinking.

Max blinked in surprise and turned slightly red in the face from the kiss.

"I-I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking when I did that." Charity said nervously.

"Uh, it's okay..." Max chuckled sheepishly. "No harm done."

"Do you think they'll tell us how they did it?" May asked as she clapped.

"Do you think they'll introduced me to that girl, Diane?!" Brock beamed as he clapped with her.

"May I pull his ear?" Jenny asked May.

May nodded and allowed him to do so. Jenny then pulled on Brock's ear which made Vincent quietly chuckle. And where this caused for Brock to wince in pain. Everyone smiled as the people adored them, until suddenly, their Pokemon were taken.


	6. Chapter 6

" **PIKACHU!/LARVITAR!** " Ash and Akito cried out.

"Did that just happen?" Charity asked.

"This isn't good." Estelle told Charity.

"Now that's what I call magic!" Cassidy smirked from her spot with Butch.

"Let... Us... OUT!" Pikachu and Larvitar tried to use their signature moves to escape, but it was no use.

"No way." Raticate smirked.

"It's no use, your power won't work in our trap." Butch smirked as well.

The two clowns then revealed themselves.

"Cassidy and Bill, give us back my Larvitar and Ash's Pikachu!" Akito glared at the Team Rocket members.

"And why should we do that?" Raticate smirked.

"It's part of our trick for the evening," Cassidy grinned darkly. "We're going to make all the Pokemon disappear."

Raticate then lifted the net to show that Bunny, Muscle, Mightyena, Dusclops, and Kirila were so far caught in the net.

"Did that Raticate talk?" Vincent asked.

"Um, we can talk to animals and that's what you're worried about?" Jenny glanced at Vincent since he was born with the gift and she was blessed with it thanks to him.

"I'm just surprised that Raticate was able to talk English." Vincent said.

Jenny glanced at him, not sure why that was surprising.

"This is the best part of the show!" Raticate smirked as he flicked the switches to take away all the Pokemon for Giovanni.

"We can't let them get away, Mama." Teddy said.

"Let's get 'em." Estelle agreed firmly.

"I'll do it!" The Great Butler smiled as he took out his wand. "Behold, we have one final performance as our encore! Now, Dusclops, 'Capitata'!"

Dusclops made a sphere in its hands and threw it up toward Team Rocket.

"They're about to go blasting off." Akito smirked.

The blimp shook from the impact and the two Pokemon were thrown in the air. Ash and Akito caught their Pokemon safely in their arms.

"And the bad guys are blasting off." Charity smirked.

"Let's give them an encore of our own." Ash firmly agreed.

Larvitar and Pikachu then used their signature moves agaisnt Team Rocket, first freeing the trapped Pokemon.

"No magic act would be complete without a vanishing act, so we've saved the best for last," The Great Butler said. "Dusclops, use Night Shade!"

Dusclops then finished off Team Rocket which then sent them blasting off again.

"We shouldn't see them for a long time." Estelle said.

The crowd went wild again, just thinking Team Rocket was part of the show, but many of the others were sure that was not the case since they had known Team Rocket for a long time now. Max and Charity stared at Diane's rock again as the show drew to a close.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

Atlas and Connie came to see their children once the show was over now.

"Kids, that was a great show." Connie smiled.

"Thanks, Mom, it was nothing." Hercules smiled back.

"You two are born performers, I mean, well, that's how I met your mother." Atlas smiled bashfully as he remembered when Connie was a Las Vegas show girl and he was an ex-circus performer.

"Aw!" Alexandrite smiled.

Connie and Atlas smiled back and hugged their children.

"So, uh, kids, do you know what that comet thing your friend Diane had?" Connie asked.

"Yes, that was very intriguing and yet so baffling..." Atlas agreed.

"It's Jirachi." Hercules told them.

"Jirachi?" Connie and Atlas asked as the others came down to meet the performers.

"It's a legend," The Great Butler told the others about the Pokemon they had just heard about. "Jirachi is a very special Pokemon that wakes every thousand years. I think it's sleeping right inside here." he then looked down to the comet curiously.

"Like a cocoon." Brock commented.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

"Awesome!" Ash and Pikachu cheered.

"That's amazing." May smiled.

"So, the voice that Max and Charity heard-" Emi was about to ask.

"Yes," the Great Butler confirmed. "It is said that in order to wake it from its slumber, Jirachi needs for two things to happen: The Millennium Comet must be visible in the night sky and Jirachi must find itself a friend or two."

"Looks like Max and Charity are the lucky ones." Vincent said.

"It needs friends?" Max and Charity asked about Jirachi.

"Is that why it was talking to them?" Eloise asked.

"So, all we need now is the comet..." Emi looked to the others. "When is it coming, Brock?"

Brock thought about it for a minute and then remembered. "It's tonight!"

"Looks like it has all the requirements it needs to wake up." Akito said.

"Hello... Jirachi..." Max spoke softly and nervously.

"It's Charity and Max..." Charity added in.

The comet did not reply at all which worried them.

"First Max is hearing things and now he's made friends with a big rock." May whispered to make her brother sound crazy.

"We're not crazy!" Charity glared.

" **CUT IT OUT!** " Max snapped at his sister. "You're just jealous Jirachi chose us to talk to and not _you_!"

"They also say Jirachi has the power to grant wishes, but it can't do anything without first having you two as its friend." The Great Butler informed.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"Come on, let's get to know each other better." Charity said to Max.

"Yeah, let's do it." Max happily agreed.

"Max, Charity, meet Jirachi." The Great Butler introduced as he held out the comet to the young kids.

"How do you do?" Max asked as he took the comet from the magician and looked at it with Charity, both with friendly smiles.

"This is so weird." Larvitar whispered.

"Wow... Max, can I see what it feels like?" May held out her hand.

Max huffed and kept the comet away from his sister with a firm pout.

"Let me see!" May glared.

"Oh, sure, now she wants to see it." Teddy commented.

"I thought it was crazy to be friends with a rock?" Charity smirked to May.

"Yeah, well, I was just kidding..." May smiled nervously. "Please, let me just hold it?"

"No way, come on, Charity!" Max replied before running with the comet in his arms and ran with his new princess friend.

May started to chase after them. Max and Charity teased May as they ran away from her.

"Those two are so cute together." Estelle smiled.

"Who'd think it?" Akito smiled back.

"Ah, young love." Connie rested her head on Atlas's shoulder.

"Such a wonderful thing." Atlas smiled.

"Indeed..." Connie agreed, remembering when they first met. "Do you have a boyfriend, Eloise?" she then asked her great-niece.

Eloise blushed. "There's an older boy I like... He's nine."

"That's adorable." Connie smiled.

"He's the Prince of Kushin." Eloise replied.

"I thought his name was Kentaro?" Atlas replied.

"It really is, but he called himself Leon, he likes that name better because of a book he likes." Eloise explained.

"Well, that's so cute, I'd love to see you two together." Connie agreed.

"My mother was a debutante..." Eloise nodded. "I got to be one just like her."

"That's great." Connie smiled.

"Did you get to see my mother when she was at her ball?" Eloise asked.

"I've only heard of it, I was busy with Atlas by then, sweetheart..." Connie replied. "I was given pictures though, you're so much like her when she was your age."

"My mother knows everybody..." Eloise smiled back. "She knows Mr. Peabody, the owner of the hotel, she knows Phillip's dean, and she even knows the Ambassador of Moscow."

"Yes, your mother is a very wonderful woman..." Connie hugged Eloise then. "Why don't we all go explore the carnival ground together?'

The others agreed and they moved out, Charity walked alongside Max as he carried Jirachi's comet barrier.

* * *

Akito gave Charity a slight push to get her closer to Max.

"What're you doing?" Charity nervously asked Akito.

"Have your parents talked about giving you an arranged marriage?" Akito replied.

"No, my mother talked the Grand Duke and Ms. Prudence into letting me marry whoever I want for love because that's how she and my father got married..." Charity smiled.

"That's great." Akito smiled.

Charity soon looked at Max and where she soon started to blush.

"I think you like Max..." Akito said.

"Oh, but what if he doesn't like me?" Charity pouted. "I mean, he does seem nice and fun... I'm afraid of rejection."

"Would you like for me to use my vision power to see if he's the one for you?" Akito asked.

Charity shuffled her foot. "Perhaps... I have been wondering..." she admitted. "I've never really thought of boys like that before."

Akito smiled before he used his vision power to look and see if Max was the one. Charity smiled hopefully, she looked to Max as he carried Jirachi's comet and held it close like Estelle did with Teddy's egg before he was hatched. Akito soon saw a vision with Charity and Max holding hands while looking up in the sky. The two smiled to each other as their eyes sparkled with the stars which were like diamonds in the dark blue/purple sky. Akito soon woke up from the vision with a smile.

Charity looked on the edge. "Well?" she then asked. "How did it look?"

"You and him are meant to be." Akito said.

Charity beamed.

Akito patted her on the head. "Congratulations."

Charity then walked beside Max with a slight spring in her step as she was hoping for it to be and was now giddy as she was meant to be with Max.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity seemed a little jealous that Eloise was able to go to Moscow, but maybe they could somehow go now since Darla knew the ambassador.

* * *

"What should we ride?" Estelle asked.

"Wow, look at this!" May's voice said.

The others looked over as May was at one of the stands.

"You have excellent taste, little lady," the vendor smirked. "That there is a wishing star."

"A wishing star?" Charity smiled.

"That's for the Millennium Comet," the vendor replied. "On each seven nights that the comet appears, all you have to do is pull down one of the sections and make a wish. If you do it all seven nights, then your wish will come true."

May saw the look in Charity's eyes and decided to buy one for herself and one for her.

"We'll take them!" she then said, referring to herself and Charity.

"Wonderful choice, but you both only get one wish each, so make it count." the vendor reminded.

"Oh, we will." Charity smiled.

May looked thoughtful as she then wondered what to wish for. There were then fireworks and as they puffed in the night sky, they resembled forms of various Pokemon.

"Whoa, won't you look at that?" the vendor smiled. "Won't be long before the comet appears."

Charity smiled as she had a certain wish in mind.

"Can you see that, Jirachi?" Max smiled as he held the rock close. "Fireworks!"

"Aren't they beautiful?" Charity asked the rock.

Max and Charity stood close together as they watched the Pokemon fireworks.

"I can't wait to see the comet." Larvitar smiled.

"I know I'm ready for it." Vulpix agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

It soon became night time. They were all then getting into a comfortable spot.

"It's getting cloudy." Ash noticed.

"We might not be able to see the comet tonight." Brock replied.

"Akito, can blow some of them away." Vincent said.

"Only if he doesn't mind." Emi smiled to Akito.

"I don't mind at all." Akito said.

Emi then sat up and got off of his shoulder. Akito then took a deep breath as Max and Charity hugged Jirachi's comet.

Akito then soon blew all of the clouds away to make the sky cloudless. He then panted slightly and took a drink of water and then breathed in relief. "Ah."

* * *

Soon enough, the carnival was closing for the night, so everything powered down.

"Whoa, those sure are some powerful lungs you have, Akito." Max said, impressed after a little while.

"You can say that again..." Akito chuckled sheepishly. "I'm a pretty 'Super boy'..." he then winked.

"Oh, brother." Estelle rolled her eyes playfully.

"Aw, come on, you had to see that coming." Akito chuckled.

"Yeah, I really should have." Estelle said.

"You, Charity, and I are gonna be best friends, Jirachi." Max smiled.

"Right, friends..." Charity frowned as she counted one of the seven nights of the comet.

The others looked to the sky in amazement as the clouds broke away from the sky.

"I guess some clouds survived." Vincent said.

"At least it's more clear now..." Akito replied. "Maybe we can see the comet."

"Yeah." Emi smiled.

"The Millennial Comet right on schedule!" Felicity pointed to the clear sky.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"Oh! I better make my wish." May then remembered as she took out her Wishing Star and pulled down the first flap for the first night.

Charity did the same thing with hers.

"Once every thousand years..." Ash smiled at the sight of the comet.

"We're all so, so, so lucky," Eloise beamed before sighing. "I bet Leon would love this..." she then said as she remembered going to the Planetarium with her prince back in New York and missed him a lot now since he was able to go back home after she had helped him and his father during their stay at the hotel.

"When do you think it'll wake up?" Vincent asked.

"I hope soon..." Charity said as she put her hand on the rock while Max hugged it, having fallen asleep, but kept his hold.

"Aw! Look at him all tuckered out." Akito smiled.

May smiled as she hopped off the boulder she was on and stroked her brother's ebony hair. "Good night, Max."

"Mommy..." Max muttered in his sleep.

This gave May an idea what to do next. She smiled to her little brother and hummed a song while shutting her eyes right next to him. The others also smiled and looked curious of the song that May was humming. The Pokémon were the most curious.

"That was a lullaby our mother used to sing." May explained with a smile as she then sat back on top of the boulder, she then closed her eyes and continued to hum the song while Max was fast asleep.

Charity started to sleep with him and the rock. She had her own song in her head. It was her mother's old song: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. The rock-like cocoon started to glow. Everyone flinched slightly from the brightness and it even was enough to wake up Max and Charity.

 ** _'The star... The star is calling!'_** the voice cried out.

"Did that voice just say what I think it just said?" Akito asked.

"That must've been Jirachi's voice." Jenny replied.

"It's telepathy!" Brock gasped.

"Huh?" Charity asked, confused.

The rock glowed even brighter and then appeared to be levitating into the air.

"Ooh." Teddy smiled.

There was then a huge glow and a new Pokemon appeared, appearing to be bundled up like a newborn infant.

"Aw!" Charity smiled at how cute it looked.

The Pokemon had a white face and had a golden star-like crown over its head. It then slowly floated down and unwrapped its body and ended up in Charity and Max's arms. Jirachi slowly opened its eyes and then looked around with a small coo.

"Hello." Charity smiled.

"Jirachi..." Max smiled to the Pokemon.

"Amazing." Akito said.

"Jirachi, I'm Max and this is Charity." Max introduced with a smile.

 ** _'Hello... Max and Charity...'_** Jirachi replied.

"I'm Emi, this is my brother Ash and this is Pikachu." Emi then introduced.

"Hi there!" Pikachu chirped.

"My name's May." May smiled.

"And I'm Brock." Brock introduced.

"I'm Akito and this is my twin sister, Estelle and this is our older brother, Vincent and his girlfriend, Jenny and this is our cousin Felicity, and these are our Pokémon: Larvitar, Teddiursa, or as Estelle likes to call him, Teddy and then, there is Vulpix and Mismagius." Akito introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Teddy smiled, coming over his shyness.

Jirachi then said hello to all of them.

"You sure are cute." Vulpix smiled.

Diane rushed over to the group.

"Ms. Diane, it's Jirachi, it woke up!" Charity smiled to the blonde woman.

"I'll go tell Butler the good news, in the mean time, you guys you can camp out in our bus tonight." Diane smiled as she then ran off the other way.

"Thanks!" Estelle smiled back.

Teddy went after Diane, wanting to know why she didn't want them to come with her.

* * *

Alexandrite and Hercules were getting very tired.

"What a day..." Alexandrite said as she was holding Bunny.

"You can say that again." Hercules said be he and Muscles saw Diane going inside the tent.

"Hi, Diane." the siblings greeted the blonde woman.

"Is Butler still in there?" Diane asked the siblings as their Pokemon were getting sleepy.

"Yeah." Hercules nodded.

"I'd hurry if I were you..." Alexandrite said before yawning.

Diane then went into the tent, not knowing that there was a curious little Teddiursa following her. Muscles saw what Teddy was doing and was curious himself. Bunny hopped out of Alexandrite's lap and hopped along with the other Pokemon.

"It was true." Diane said as she came up behind The Great Butler.

"I knew it!" Butler grinned. "Jirachi will be the star of our greatest show!"

"The star of their show?" Teddy asked quietly to himself.

"I've waited forever for this day." Butler grinned darkly as he used his wand to take out metal devices.

Teddy suddenly got a chill down his spine as he could sense that Butler had grinned darkly.

"This isn't like him..." Bunny pouted.

Teddy looked to see the other two Pokemon. "Oh!" he then gasped, but kept quiet. "I didn't know you guys were here."

"We became curious of why you were following Diane and now we see Butler has something planned and it has something to do with using Jirachi." Muscles whispered.

"That's why I followed that lady," Teddy nodded quietly. "Is The Great Butler evil?"

"Right now, it seems so." Bunny said quietly.

"We've never seen him act like this before." Muscles added in quietly.

"We have to warn the others." Teddy whispered.

"Come on then." Muscles replied.

The three Pokemon then moved back outside.

* * *

Hercules and Alexandrite showed their parents to their shelter and offered to let them stay with them so they could be as a family again.

"We'd love to stay." Atlas smiled.

"We were hoping you guys would." Alexandrite smiled to their parents.

"Yeah, we've really missed you guys." Hercules smiled.

"Well, in that case, we'll stay." Connie decided.

"We're just very proud of you both." Atlas smiled proudly.

Muscles and Bunny soon rushed to their trainers.

"Oh, hey, guys, where were you?" Hercules asked as he picked up Muscle.

"Back in the tent and we found out more about, Butler." Muscle said.

"What about him?" Hercules asked.

"He's secretly evil!" Bunny told them.

"What?!" Hercules and Alexandrite gasped.

"It's true!" Teddy nodded in honesty.

"How can you be so sure?" Alexandrite asked.

"We overheard him, honest, with my own big ears." Bunny said, pulling on her ears for emphasis.

"I have to go and tell my mother right away." Teddy said before running off to where Estelle was now.

"You don't think it could be true, do you?" Alexandrite asked Hercules about Butler as her face paled from what the Pokemon had just told them.

"I don't know." Hercules said.

"It can't be... Could it..?" Alexandrite frowned.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Hey, Jirachi, can you really grant wishes?" Charity asked the wish granting Pokemon.

 **'Wishes?'** Jirachi tilted its head.

"We gotta test it out, I've gotta think of something to wish for." Max said.

"Do you think I can try too?" May hoped with a smile.

"Let me make a wish." Ash added in.

"Hey! I was first!" Max told them.

"Candy!" Charity then said.

"That's a great idea," Max agreed. "We wish for lots of candy!"

"That's a dumb wish." May scoffed.

"No it's not!" Max glared to his sister.

 **"Candy?"** Jirachi asked before closing its eyes and then floating as it granted Max's wish.

Nothing seemed to change however.

"So, where's the candy?" Eloise asked.

"Maybe it didn't work." Felicity said.

"There's no such thing as someone being able to grant your wishes," Max smirked smugly. "I knew it!"

"Then how come your mouth was watering?" May retorted.

This caused for Max to look defeated.

"Hey, look!" Emi pointed.

Everyone looked down to see that both Max and Charity had goody bags in their hands.

 **"Candy!"** Jirachi cheered before floating around and bringing out more treats. **"Candy! Candy! Candy!"**

"Wow!" Estelle smiled.

"Max, Charity, your wish came true!" Vincent beamed.

The bus was soon flooding with the candy as Max and Charity cheered as their wish had come true.

"This is amazing!" Larvitar smiled.

"Thanks for the candy, Jirachi!" Max and Charity cheered.

"Hey, Jirachi, why don't you grant my wish next?" Akito asked.

"Wait, Jirachi, it's my turn!" May held the Pokemon.

"I wish for lots of girls!" Brock grinned.

"Uh, maybe we should we for the candy to stop." Estelle suggested.

"Guys, stop!" Emi frowned as the others fought over Jirachi like it was a toy. "You're hurting it!"

"Yeah!" Mismagius added.

The bus was flooding with the candy that the back doors opened and let out a wave of the candy goods.

"Whoa!" Estelle yelped.

"I guess this is probably too much candy." Eloise commented as Ditto latched onto her head as usual.

Ditto nodded in agreement. Max and Charity then poked their heads out from the candy pile.

"This definitely was too much candy." Estelle said.

"Where's Jirachi?" Butler walked over to the kids.

"Jirachi's right here." Max took out the Pokemon with a smile.

 **'Right here! Right here!'** Jirachi smiled with Max.

* * *

"What happened?" Diane asked, looking at the mess.

"Charity and Max wished for lots and lots of candy." Akito said.

Diane picked up a package and looked it over. "Those are from the snack bar in the park." she then replied.

"That's because Jirachi has the ability to teleport things." Butler smiled simply.

"Uh-oh, then that means that Jirachi did grant there wish, but in the process also stole these from a snack bar." Vincent said.

"Free at last!" May popped her head out and chomped into a chocolate bar after unwrapping it. She soon saw everyone look at her in shock. "What's the matter...?" she then asked with a nervous smile.

"Um, May, that chocolate bar you just ate, well, it's from the snack bar, in fact, all of these snacks and candy are from the snack bar; Jirachi teleported all of this from there to grant their wish." Estelle explained.

"I knew something was funny..." May firmly frowned before exploding. "Max, this is all your fault with your and your girlfriend's stupid wish!"

"First, what do you want us to do and secondly, she's not my girlfriend!" Max blushed.

"Jirachi can put the candy back where it came from." Brock replied.

"That's right," May glared. " **JIRACHI, GET RID OF THE PROBLEM!** "

 **"Get rid of problem? Okay."** Jirachi said before closing its eyes and then floating in the air before teleporting May away.

"She's gone!" Ash gasped.

"Disappeared!" Brock added.

"Vanished!" Emi even added.

"May!" Pikachu yelped.

"Jirachi, where did you send Max's sister?" Charity asked.

"Help! Help me!" May's voice muffled.

"Found her." Akito said before helping her out of the pile of snacks.

May poked out and glared firmly.

"Alright, now time to get these snacks and candy back to he snack bar." Estelle said.

"Good thing you're cute..." Charity patted Jirachi on the head.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

 **"Sleepy..."** Jirachi's eyes felt heavy. **"Getting very sleepy..."**

"Jirachi..." Max held the Pokemon. "Is that all he stays awake?"

"He's just recharging and hibernating for when the comet is gone next week." Butler explained.

"Ohh." Charity said, now understanding.

"Thank goodness." Max added as he held Jirachi in his arms.

"That wasn't very funny!" May glared as Jirachi made her disappear and the others were collecting the candy to bring it back to where it rightfully belonged.

"Come on, May, let's get this candy back to where it belongs." Emi said.

"Awww..." May pouted about that. "Oh, boy..."

Atlas was going to join his family, but he decided to help the others with the candy, they were Atticus's kids after all.

* * *

After bringing the candy back, everyone went to bed.

"Thanks for the help, Mr. Atlas." Akito smiled to his dad's old friend from the circus.

"You can call me Uncle Atlas if you want," Atlas smiled back. "Your old man was like a brother to me before we reunited with mine."

"That is a fun story..." Akito replied. "Well, thanks for the help... _Uncle_ Atlas."

"No problem, kiddo." Atlas smiled, ruffling Akito's hair.

Akito laughed before yawning. They all then went to sleep while Max and Charity were too entranced and interested by Jirachi to get a whole lot of sleep.

"Come on, you two, off to sleep." Emi yawned.

"We'll be there in a minute..." Charity replied as she felt excited with Max.

"Isn't your curfew like midnight or something?" Vincent joked since she was Cinderella's daughter after all.

"Ha ha, very funny." Charity said with a slight eye roll.

Everyone else then went to bed.

* * *

The next day came sooner than anyone knew. The sun was slowly coming up and Max and Charity were still having fun with Jirachi. Jirachi was tucked in for the night and fast asleep until his eyes slowly opened up and he saw the two human kids.

"Good morning, Jirachi." Charity smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" Max added with a smile as well.

Jirachi soon hovered out of the bed and hit the ceiling as he slowly woke up.

"Are you okay?" Max asked as the wish maker soon came back down onto the bed.

Jirachi looked to the two and pointed to them. **"Max and Charity!"**

"That's us." Charity smiled.

 **"Wish Maker!"** Jirachi giggled and floated to hug the kids.

"This is going to be the best day ever." Charity cheered.

"Yes, it is." Max happily agreed as he held Jirachi again.

* * *

Bunny came out of her Pokeball and sat on Alexandrite's chest and nuzzled against her face to wake her up.

Alexandrite giggled as she felt tickled by that. "Bunnyyyy!~"

Bunny smiled as she was successful in waking her trainer up. Alexandrite hugged her Bunneary and kissed her on the forehead before yawning and stretching to get out of her bed. Hercules was soon woken up by Muscles as he felt him being lifted up.

Hercules's eyes opened. "Muscles, I think we talked about this..."

Muscles smirked as he held up Hercules.

"Looks like you want to go a few rounds." Hercules said.

Muscles nodded to his trainer.

"All right, put me down and I'll be right back in five minutes." Hercules told his Pokemon.

Muscles soon placed his trainer on the ground. Hercules then went to get ready for the day by going to the bathroom, washing his hands, and washing his face after brushing his teeth. And after doing his routine, he was all clean and dressed. Muscles did his best to wait patiently until he was then playfully tackled by his trainer.

"Gotcha!" Hercules playfully smirked.

Muscles laughed as he and Hercules then engaged in their faovrite morning activity together and which was wrestling and also sparing in boxing.

* * *

Ash and Brock were dressed like clowns as they met Butler and Diane out in the fairgrounds while Alexandrite and Hercules were getting ready for the day.

"You both look great." Diane smiled.

"And you look great yourself, Diane!" Brock beamed to her.

Akito seemed to be dressed as a strongman just as Hercules was.

"Oh, Akito... Check you out..." Emi smiled to him.

"Thanks, I thought this'd suit me better than a clown suit." Akito smiled back before flexing his muscles.

"And it sure does." Emi smiled back.

Even the Pokemon were excited.

"Morning, guys!" Charity chirped as she rushed over with Max who had Jirachi on his head.

"Those two sure are ready to get their day started." Estelle smiled.

"We're gonna go play with Jirachi." Max told the older kids.

"Alright." Vincent said.

"Just don't go off too far, and come back before the show starts!" May told her little brother.

"Don't worry!" Max and Charity giggled as they ran off together.

 **"Don't worry! Don't worry!"** Jirachi added.

"Those three sure are becoming good friends." Vincent said.

"It's so nice." Estelle smiled as she tried on some gypsy clothes that Alexandrite let her borrow.

"You look so cute in that outfit." Alexandrite smiled.

"Thanks, Alexandrite," Estelle smiled back. "My cousin Eloise always says 'Think pink: A better way of life'."

"So, Hercules, how long have you had Muscles?" Akito asked, referring to the older boy's Machamp.

"Funny thing..." Hercules replied. "It was like the universe even knew it was my birthday a few years back, because it was my birthday and Mom suggested a scavenger hunt. Of course, I was paired with Alex since she's my sister and all, so we went into the forest to find a pinecone. We then heard something in the bushes and I decided to see what it was and I told Alex to stay back in case it was dangerous... And there, I saw the Pokemon of my dreams. He didn't like me much at first, but soon we became fast friends... Almost like inter-species brothers."

"Was he a Machop?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, he was." Hercules nodded.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"He didn't like you at first?" Emi asked before giggling. "Kinda reminds me of when Ash first met Pikachu."

"Yeah, the first time we met, Muscles grabbed me and used Vital Throw which sent me flying intro a tree." Hercules chuckled.

Muscles nodded in memory, though that was a long time ago.

"It took some time, Mom was a bit nervous, but after some training, Muscles became part of the family." Hercules smiled as he patted his Pokemon on the head.

"And when did you get Bunny, Alexandrite?" Estelle smiled as she gently pet the bunny Pokemon.

"Hmm..." Alexandrite paused to think in memory. "Kinda like how Hercules got Muscles, only mine was an Easter egg hunt. I was with some friends who had an Easter party and we were going around, collecting as many eggs as we could... I think they said some golden eggs had like $10 in them... Anyway, I was going around and then I saw a bunny who looked very hurt. I then picked her up and took her inside to see if we could do anything to help her."

"I was that bunny." Bunny smiled up to Estelle.

"Yes, but I thought you were a normal bunny," Alexandrite replied with a smile back. "We had to stop the Easter egg hunt and go straight to the vet, I was very worried about her and I really wanted her to be okay before I'd send her back to the wild. I asked Mom and Dad if I could visit all the time like she was my own pet... Soon, she got all better and it was time for Bunny to go back to her family, but... She didn't have one and she was so attached to us."

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Wait, you can talk to Pokemon too?" Emi asked Hercules and Alexandrite.

"Yeah," Hercules smiled. "Dad said it's a family thing."

"I think Mom said she used to have a dog she talked to before she met Dad." Alexandrite added before hugging Bunny.

"Cool." Emi smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Max, Charity, and Jirachi laughed as they had all sorts of fun together which made everyone else happy for them. They also had three spies watching them.

"Jirachi..." Cassidy commented as she looked through binoculars with Butch and Raticate on a hot air balloon. "Hey, they say that's the one that can grant wishes."

"And it can teleport too!" Raticate added.

"Our first wish should be that it doesn't teleport away from us when we capture it!" Butch suggested.

"You dunce! What if that's our only wish?!" Raticate glared.

This soon caused for all of Team Rocket to argue with each other.

"Oh, both of you shut up, Raticate and Hutch!" Cassidy snapped.

"But he started it!" Raticate whined as he pointed to Butch.

" **THE NAME IS BUTCH!** " Butch reminded.

This made the members fight with each other as they spied on Charity, Max, and Jirachi before Cassidy suggested to wish for 100 more wishes.

* * *

It was soon becoming sunset and Charity and Max smiled to each other as they enjoyed it and Max seemed to be trying to hold Charity's hand and where Charity began to do the same thing, but the two of them were too shy to do it. They both seemed to blush together, turning nearly as red as the sky. Jirachi seemed to notice this but didn't understood why. Atlas and Connie smiled to their children as they went to go on to preform for tonight with their Pokemon. And where Akito, Larvitar, and Ponyta were included in the show.

"I'm so glad you guys are getting along so well." Emi smiled to Akito's bond with Ponyta.

"Same here and not just with Ponyta, but also with Hercules." Akito smiled before he laughed as he got grabbed into a sleeper hold.

"I love Alex a whole lot, but I'd give anything for a little brother." Hercules teased.

"Oh, you're asking for a beating now." Akito smirked playfully as he flipped Hercules.

Emi stepped out of the way before giggling.

"Where's your dad now, Super Boy?" Hercules teased as he began to wrestle with Akito.

"Oh, he's busy, but I can handle you." Akito smirked playfully as he lifted Hercules up and then pinned him down.

Emi then saw May needed help and decided to go to her while Akito and Hercules did their own thing and where for once in Akito's life, he was the one that got pinned down after Hercules got himself free.

"You... You pinned me down..." Akito whispered slightly.

"What? Haven't you lost a match before?" Hercules asked.

"Never." Akito groaned as he tried to get free.

Hercules then let go and sat on his chest. "Wow, I feel honored."

"Could you get off of me?" Akito pouted.

Hercules then got off.

Akito then stood up. "That was a good match." he then said before shaking his hand and where as the two shook hands, their strength was evenly matched.

* * *

"Need some help, May?" Emi offered.

"Please." May nodded as she tried to keep the stand from falling.

Emi soon helped her with the stand.

* * *

Alexandrite was putting on her make-up and was soon ready to go for the show. Bunny soon used her ears to put powder on her trainer's face. Alexandrite laughed as Bunny helped out.

"You look perfect now." Bunny smiled before she heard something coming.

Max and Charity were now chasing after Jirachi as it had his glasses. Jirachi giggled as it floated around with Max's glasses.

"Bring Max his glasses back, he needs them!" Charity told the mischievous Pokemon.

Max and Charity soon caught Jirachi as he got his glasses back on.

"Come here, you silly!" Charity giggled as she hugged Jirachi. "Oh, you remind me of Gus and Jaq sometimes."

The three of them soon laughed together until they heard a rip and looked up to see a part of the tent had been torn open.

"How did that happen?" Charity asked before she heard a voice of a Pokemon.

Max looked around with Jirachi before the mirror in front of them instantly shattered and another Pokemon stepped out from inside of it.

"W-Who are you?" Charity asked the new Pokemon, slightly scared.

"Absol..." The Pokemon replied which startled Max and Charity.

"Absol, w-why are you here?" Charity asked as she walked up to the new Pokemon even if she was scared.

Max soon backed up and ran away with Jirachi. Absol then struck against a bunch of boxes which made them explode and Max stopped in his tracks. The others soon came over as they heard that Max and Charity were in trouble.

"Whoa! An Absol." Akito said before bringing out his Pokedex to find out more about it.

 ** _'Absol: The Disaster Pokemon,'_ ** His Pokedex told. **_'It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger. It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom bringer.'_**

"Well, that's unfortunate." Akito commented.

"We better find out why its here." Estelle said.

"They usually appear after a tragedy." Butler informed.

"So, why is it here?" Vincent asked.

"Absol, why are you here?" Akito asked the Pokemon.

"Let me handle this, that's my little brother!" May said before throwing a Pokeball. "Torchic, I need you!"

Soon enough, a chick-like Pokemon came out.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled before bringing out her Pokedex.

"Ooh, she's cute~" Felicity cooed about May's Torchic.

"Torchic, Ember!" May commanded her Pokemon to go up against Absol to protect Max, Charity, and Jirachi.

 ** _'Torchic: The Chick Pokemon,'_** Estelle's Pokedex told her. ** _'It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if hugged. A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit.'_**

"Wow." Estelle smiled.

Torchic soon fired out Ember-like bullets at Absol. Absol dodged the Ember bullets as they didn't seem to do anything for him.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash told his Pokemon.

Pikachu soon jumped in and shot out a thunderbolt. Absol soon yelled out as the Thunderbolt shot him back successfully. However, he did a flip like a circus performer and landed on all fours. Jirachi looked to Pikachu and Torchic and soon teleported them out of the tent.

"Jirachi, why did you do that?!" Charity asked out of shock.

* * *

Absol soon saw the others and charged to them like a bull toward a matador's red cape.

"Think he hates clowns?!" Brock yelped.

"No, I think him and Jirachi might be friends and I think he thinks we stole him from wherever Butler and Diane got him from." Akito said.

"That's right, they stole him!" Absol glared.

"What?!" Hercules and Alexandrite asked as they didn't seem to know about this despite working for Butler and Diane.

"They stole Jirachi?" Akito asked.

"Yes, while he was in his cocoon state." Absol glared.

Bunny jumped into Alexandrite's arms and looked firm.

"You don't say..." Alexandrite said before glaring to her and her brother's bosses.

"Jirachi, please, come back home with me." Absol said.

Butler smirked as he clicked the top of his cane and opened a trapdoor to make Absol fall right into it.

"Meany!" Bunny glared since she knew the truth now.

Absol came out, trapped in a cage.

"A good magician always has a trap door standing by," Butler smirked. "Final trick..." he then made a Pokeball appear in the palm of his hand and made his Kirlia appear. "Kirlia, Hypnosis!" he then commanded.

"Hypnosis!" Kirlia nodded before hypnotizing Absol.

Absol was about to attack, but then fell asleep. Butler then bowed after that.

"Ash, Emi, there you are!" Pikachu rushed to the Ketchum siblings.

"May!" Torchic followed after him.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Emi asked.

"I don't know what happened, but suddenly we were on top of the tent." Pikachu said before hugging Emi as she picked him up.

"That was Jirachi, he had teleported you both to the top of the tent." Akito explained.

"Why was Absol attacking us?" Ash asked as the Pokemon slept inside of the cage.

"Jirachi said that Absol came for him." Charity replied as Max held onto Jirachi securely.

"I just wonder how they could know each other if Jirachi's been asleep for 1,000 years." Brock commented.

"He must have been like Jirachi's guard." Estelle said.

"What can you tell us?" Max asked Jirachi.

"I am... So sleepy..." Jirachi looked worn out.

"You deserve some rest." Charity said before looking outside to where Absol was being held.

"You want to check on Absol, don't you?" Vincent asked Charity.

"Yes... I do..." Charity replied, she was just as kind and gentle to animals as her mother was when she first befriended the mice in her step-mother's care.

"You can go and keep it company." Akito smiled.

"Thank you, Akito..." Charity smiled back.

* * *

That night, everyone went to bed, but Charity snuck out to check on Absol and where as she went to check on Absol, a certain someone seemed to sneak into the trailer to take Jirachi. May came out since it was night two of the comet and she hoped her wish would be granted. And where she brought out her wish granter and where Charity did the same as she was already out.

"Oh, Absol, I hope you're okay..." Charity whispered as she came for the new Pokemon.

May saw Diane going into the tent with Jirachi and where Charity saw Diane coming in with him.

"I think Absol's here to take Jirachi back to Farina." Diane said to Butler.

"Probably." Butler replied after he set Jirachi down.

"What are they doing?" Charity whispered as Hercules and Alexandrite both stormed in, looking angry with their bosses.

"I know what I'm doing." Butler smirked.

"Butler, please listen to me..." Diane begged. "I have a sinking feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

"I worked so hard and waited long for this day," Butler replied. "Now, it's show time!"

"What are you going to do be doing with Jirachi and why did you steal him?" Hercules glared at their bosses.

"Hercules! Alexandrite!" Diane sounded worried. "I thought you two were with your parents?"

"We were, but we wanted to know why you stole Jirachi." Alexandrite glared.

"And you better tell us the truth this time!" Hercules also glared.

"And don't lie." Alexandrite said.

"Why, I'm going to have Jirachi grant a wish for me, of course and it'll finally come true." Butler smiled darkly.

"And what wish might that be?" Alexandrite asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Butler scoffed before starting up a machine which made Jirachi yell out slightly.

"You're hurting him!" Alexandrite frowned.

"This is for what I want against my old days when I tried to impress Team Magnum..." Butler growled at her.

"Leave Jirachi alone!" Alexandrite glared with tears in her eyes for the poor Pokemon. "I don't care what you want him for, just stop it!"

Hercules soon ran to Jirachi to save him.

"Stop!" Butler glared at him.'

"No, _you_ stop!" Alexandrite glared at Butler before going to help her brother, then saw something inside of a jar that looked like a fossil. "What is that?"

Butler had brought out Dusclops and where it used Psychic on not only Jirachi, but also Hercules and Alexandrite.

"Heeeey!" Hercules and Alexandrite yelled out.

"You brats should've stayed with Mommy and Daddy." Butler glared at them.

"Butler..." Diane frowned at his actions.

"What is that fossil?" Alexandrite glared. "And why do you need Jirachi?"

"I wish to impress the esteemed High Council of Team Magma," Butler told her with a glare back. "These are the fossilized remains of Groudon that I once had for the council with an old machine with this piece to make one come alive."

"What? But that's impossible." Hercules said.

"You're no better than the others!" Butler snapped at him.

Hercules began to try to get free.

* * *

Charity checked on Absol with a small coo as she sang her mother's favorite song 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes'. This seemed to soothe Absol as it was waking up.

"My mother always sings me that song to cheer me up..." Charity told the Pokemon.

Absol seemed to nuzzle up to Charity.

"The dreams that you wish... Will come true~..." Charity hugged Absol as she sang her mother's song.

Absol smiled to her, but soon grew concerned as he could hear Jirachi in pain.

"Oh, no, Jirachi!" Charity yelped as she held Absol.

"Now, Jirachi, get me the energy that I need!" Butler demanded. "Open your true eye and absorb the cosmos's power!"

"No! I don't want to!" Jirachi told him.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Butler smirked. "Dusclops, Psychic!"

Dusclops did his move as Jirachi yelled out in pain and Absol really wanted out of his cage.

* * *

Charity soon brought out the wand that Fairy Godmother gave her for her birthday. "I didn't wanna use this until an absolute emergency, but this might be the case..." she then said to herself before waving her wand to try and help. "Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!"

As by magic, the bars of the cage became breakable by any Pokemon attacks.

"Okay, Absol, try it now." Charity told the Pokemon.

Absol nodded and then broke through the bars and was then free. Absol smiled to Charity and bowed its head to her as a way of saying thank you. Charity smiled as she held her birthday wand close.

" **JIRACHI!** " Absol called out.

Jirachi seemed to shoot out a beam of light out to the comet.

* * *

Meanwhile, May came to wake everyone else up to warn them about what she saw and where Max went to rescue Jirachi. Alexandrite continued to protest while Dusclops took care of Jirachi.

"Will you **SHUT UP!?** " Butler glared at her.

"Don't you tell my sister to shut up!" Hercules snapped.

Once the beam hit the comet, it soon went straight back to Jirachi and where as it made contact the blast blew everything away. The others then got dressed and rushed over only to witness was had happened to the comet. They then rushed into the tent after they heard explosions and screams. Charity soon got Jirachi away from Butler while holding the Pokemon like a baby.

"Guys, let's get out of here!" she then told the others quickly as the poor Pokemon nuzzled against her and felt quite hurt.

"What energy!" Butler smiled. "Now I just have to harness it!"

"You are not touching Jirachi anymore!" Charity glared at Butler.

"That's right." Max said.

"I'll take care of it..." Butler held out his hand.

"Butler!" Diane refused. "It's not too late to stop!"

"Why would I stop now that I've gotten so close?" Butler glared at her. "Just have faith in me, Diane! I'm doing it for you!"

"It's not for me, I've never wanted this, and we shouldn't have tricked Hercules and Alexadrite!" Diane shook her head.

"I agree." Hercules said.

"Diane!" Butler seemed shocked of the blonde woman's response.

"Quick, we better get out of here while we can." Alexandrite said.

"Go, Mightyena!" Butler commanded.

Mightyena soon came out of its Pokeball. Absol soon came next to Charity. Akito gave Charity a list of attacks Absol knew.

"Oh, thank you..." Charity smiled as she went over the list. "Let's see here... Um, Absol? Magic Bounce?" she then tried out.

Absol shook its head as that attack wouldn't work in this situation.

"Oh, not the time, okay, then use Razor Wind!" Charity told the Pokemon before getting confused. "Razor Wind?"

Absol then did Razor Wing against Mightyena.

"Sorry... Still trying to get used to it." Charity smiled nervously to the Pokemon who seemed close with her.

Absol smiled understandingly to her and then crossed out the attacks it couldn't use and left four attacks it could. Charity called out the other attacks that weren't crossed off the list which were Quick Attack, Psycho Cut, Double Team, and Razor Wind. Butler growled as he was being defeated by an amateur. Absol came over to Charity once it finished and nuzzled up against the young princess.

Charity then hugged Absol and gently pet the Pokemon. Absol soon saw Charity had a Pokeball with her.

"Come on, Charity, we gotta get going!" The others called out.

"Uh, I'm coming!" Charity called back before throwing the Pokeball to Absol so see if she could catch him.

Absol allowed the Pokeball to catch it. Charity saw the Pokeball shake only once and it soon clicked shut. She then picked up the ball and ran with it to catch up with everyone else to make their getaway against Butler.


	10. Chapter 10

Max sat while hugging his knees as he didn't want Jirachi to leave.

Ash took a seat next to him with Pikachu while Akito and Larvitar took the other side. "What's wrong?" he then asked the younger boy.

"Tell us, Max." Pikachu added.

"I just have a couple of days left with Jirachi." Max sulked as he hugged the Pokemon.

"We understand, saying goodbye to a friend can be hard." Akito said.

"Jirachi's gonna be with you your whole life, not just a couple of days." Ash smiled.

"You know that's not true, Ash." Max pouted.

"He'll always be with you in your heart." Akito said.

"It's especially true when the friends are best best friends." Ash nodded.

Jirachi smiled up to Max to make it so they could be best friends even after it would leave for another thousand years.

"Ash, is there someone you miss?" Max asked.

"I miss her every day..." Ash bowed his head sadly at first. "But I know we'll always be friends forever."

"You mean Misty, right?" Akito smiled.

"You could say that." Ash smiled back.

"Misty's cool." Pikachu giggled.

Max soon smiled back as he understood what Ash meant, but it would still be a little bit hard.

Akito soon reached into his pocket and took out a necklace made out of shark teeth which instantly made him think of an old friend as he then held it close to his heart. "Ingrid... I wonder what she's doing right now?"

 ** _'I am just fine.'_** Ingrid's voice said.

"Ingrid?" Akito whispered as he looked around as Max held Jirachi and Charity came to check on him.

"Hey, Max." Charity greeted softly.

"Hi, Charity." Max replied.

Charity sat next to him. "I'm sorry about what your sister said about counting down the days."

"It's okay, I know she didn't mean to say it out loud." Max said.

Charity smiled as Max was feeling much better now. Max smiled back as he hugged Jirachi.

* * *

Soon enough, it was back on the road the next morning and Max looked much better than last night.

"I wonder if Absol will lead us the rest of the way?" Charity said.

"I'm sure of it." Felicity soothed.

"There's Farina." Diane told the others.

"It's amazing!" Emi beamed.

"Jirachi's home." Max added.

Absol soon came over to welcome them.

"Absol..." Charity whispered to the Pokemon with a small smile.

Absol smiled back and soon nuzzled up to her. Charity giggled as the fur tickled her as she then hugged the Pokemon.

* * *

Absol soon lead them into Farina. They explored and looked around the forests on the way, seeing the exotic and wild Pokemon who lived and roamed there.

"Amazing." Estelle smiled.

Jenny giggled as she loved most of the Pokemon they met on the way to Jirachi's home as Absol led them.

"This is so cool." Akito said.

"We love it." Charity smiled.

"What's not to like? "Ash added in agreement as Pikachu rode on his shoulders as always.

"It's awesome!" Pikachu beamed.

They soon saw a dragon-type Pokemon.

"Whoa!" Emi blinked before smiling. "Who are you?" she then asked the Pokemon with a giggle.

"My name is Flygon." The dragon-type Pokemon told her.

"Oh, of course," Emi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Flygon."

"Are you the Pokemon Princess?" Flygon asked. "You understand me better than most humans."

"Indeed I am." Emi smiled.

"Of course, you're so pretty." Flygon replied.

"Oh, I'm not that pretty..." Emi giggled.

"I beg to differ." Akito smirked as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

This caused for Emi to scream before giggling.

"Hi~" Akito chuckled.

Ash soon grabbed Akito and held him back. "Don't make my sister scream!"

"Sorry, sorry." Akito said.

Ash growled while Emi shook her head at her brother.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Flygon offered Akito and Emi.

"Sure." Akito and Emi smiled.

Flygon came closer to the two. Akito and Emi smiled as they helped each other onto its back. Flygon then smiled back up to them and soon flew off with them.

"Wahoo!" Akito and Emi smiled.

"You two seem adorable together." Flygon said to them.

This caused for Akito and Emi to blush. Flygon smiled as it gave them the ride of their lives.

* * *

Charity sat with Absol after a while.

"Welcome to Farina." Absol told her.

"It's beautiful." Charity smiled.

"I was sure you would love it." Absol smiled back to her.

"And I do." Charity smiled back.

"What about your new friend Max?" Absol asked.

Charity blushed and looked away shyly. "He seems cool... I've never felt this way about anyone before though."

"You must be feeling love." Absol said.

"Mother explained to me about how she and and Father danced for the first time at the ball," Charity sighed dreamily before she began to dance like her mother did on the night of the ball before midnight. "She told me that she knew once they danced that it had to be true love even if he didn't know her name until he found her after meeting several maidens in the village to fit the glass slipper."

"Sounds like a fairy tale come true." Absol smiled.

"You could say that." Charity smiled back before she soon sat down with Absol again.

* * *

Later that night, it was time for a campfire and May and Charity made their wishes for the night as they did every night since the comet festivities. Max was playing with Jirachi now.

"Max, it's time to go to sleep!" May told her younger brother.

"I wanna stay up a little longer!" Max replied.

"We have a big day tomorrow and you don't wanna be tired for it, do you?" May asked.

"Oh, please, May?" Eloise asked as Ditto slithered onto her head as always. "The night is still awake, and I miss a little noise when I go to sleep like pigeons and car horns."

"It's true." Ditto said.

"Come on, guys, bedtime." May replied.

"It might be good for you guys." Connie lightly agreed.

"That's right." Mo nodded.

Max soon grumbled as he took off his glasses and hugged Jirachi as he began to go to sleep before coming back over and glared at his sister. "If I can sleep knowing this is my last night with Jirachi..." he then turned over and hugged the Pokemon again. "Just wait, while they're asleep, we'll get to play!"

"Good idea!" Jirachi agreed.

"I think a lullaby should do the trick." Atticus said.

"Are you gonna sing Aunt Fluttershy's lullaby?" Akito asked as he got comfortable between Estelle and Vincent. He soon saw what his father meant as May started to sing Max's lullaby as he then smiled sleepily. "Oh..."

Atticus nodded with a smile. Akito smiled before he seemed to fall asleep quickly after his siblings. Mo gently tugged on her younger son's bandanna to cover his eyes to help him sleep as she used to do the same thing when she lived in the Junkyard.

"They sure are adorable when they sleep." Mo smiled.

"They really are..." Atticus agreed.

Ditto seemed to reach for a 'Do Not Disturb' sign like hanging on the knobs of hotel doors and put it around Eloise's neck as she soon also fell asleep. Charity was now sleeping with Absol as he let her sleep with him or on his fur as a pillow. Even Felicity was falling asleep as Mismagius made her comfortable. Vincent and Jenny seemed to fall asleep close to each other with Vulpix asleep in between them.

It was a pleasant night for everyone that night. Mo fell asleep against her husband's lap as Connie seemed to do the same thing around Atlas. Alexandrite and Bunny were both asleep with face masks and Hercules and Muscles were asleep in a wrestling hold style.


	11. Chapter 11

When the next morning came, everyone needed all their energy as they were going to be walking this time instead of riding in Diane's vehicle and it was almost like a hike. Most of the group didn't seem to mind doing the hike. Eloise seemed to do what she did best during the hike: twirling like a ballerina and skipping along, or as she liked to call it 'skittering along'. Ditto laughed as it was like a ride for him since he sat in Eloise's blonde locks. Alexandrite didn't seem to like hiking.

"Buck up, Alex, exercise is good for you." Hercules told his sister.

"How much further?!" Alexandrite whined.

"Absol says we're almost there." Charity replied as she was closer beside the Pokemon who was attached to her.

"Thank goodness." Alexandrite sighed.

Bunny smiled as she rode on her trainer's back. Alexandrite pouted to her as she walked further.

* * *

The other Pokemon were soon coming out to greet their visitors as Absol led the way with Charity by his side.

"They seem friendly." Charity smiled.

"Hey, check it out." Max said, looking one direction.

More and more wild Pokemon appeared and even the Flygon from earlier.

"They're all here to welcome Jirachi back home." Estelle smiled to the sights.

"That's what they're saying." Emi smiled back.

"Stay safe, Pokemon Princess." Flygon said to Emi and the others on their way.

"We will." Emi curtsied.

* * *

Diane turned on a lantern as Absol led them into a dark cavern.

"I can't walk anymore..." Alexandrite groaned as she soon stopped in her tracks.

Hercules soon carried his sister the rest of the way. Alexandrite smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I remember when it took a while for your mother to get used to jogging in the morning when I moved into her place for the first time," Atlas chuckled. "She did exercise, but she wasn't used to waking up at 6:00."

"But after a while, I got used to it." Connie smiled.

"I forget, was this before or after Rover?" Hercules asked his parents.

"After," Atlas replied. "After Rover stayed on the farm, I moved in with Tripod and Cadpig."

"Such a bittersweet ending." Alexandrite commented.

"Indeed it was." Connie frowned.

"I bet you missed Rover a lot." Hercules said to his mother.

"You have no idea," Connie sighed softly in memory. "I had to let him go though, he loved Daisy more than he loved me... I'm just glad he got to be a real dog, I've been so busy with work that I never considered training him a whole lot."

"You're a great woman, Connie," Atlas soothed. "Nothing will ever change that."

"Dad's right, Mom." Hercules smiled.

Connie smiled back to her family.

"The spot Jirachi slept for 1,000 years is just ahead." Diane told the others.

"Great." Mo said.

"Now this way." Absol said before rushing off further away than the others.

"Absol, wait up!" Charity chased after the Pokemon. The young princess soon brought out her wand to help her keep up with Absol. She bent it slightly like a glow stick and had it lighting up as she followed after.

* * *

The others soon stopped and looked up to the sky.

"It's the comet!" Eloise pointed out.

This reminded Charity of what to do.

 ** _'The star! It calls me!'_** Jirachi soon hovered from Max's shoulders.

"Jirachi!" Max cried out as he then hugged the Pokemon. "I don't want you to go! I'm gonna miss you... I know you can't really grant wishes, but if you can, then I'll make one for you right now!"

Charity soon flipped down the final part of the trinket. She soon closed her eyes with slight tears in her eyes as she made her fifth and final wish. The others were a little sad for Max since it meant that now Jirachi had to go away for another 1,000 years.

"I wish that you didn't have to go and just stay with me and Charity!" Max cried.

 ** _"Max... The star... It calls me..."_ ** Jirachi replied.

"Jirachi is getting ready." Diane noted.

"Ready for what?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, what is Jirachi getting ready for?" Mo added.

"Jirachi will open its true eye and absorb energy from the Millennium Comet." Diane informed.

"What will he do next?" Vincent asked.

"What's he do with the energy?" Felicity asked.

"Where does it go?" Akito added.

"They say that during 1,000 years, Jirachi sleeps and all the energy he absorbs from the comet is slowly released into the Earth," Diane educated. "Everything growing absorbs that energy."

"It does?" Estelle asked.

"So, Jirachi made all of this?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, wow!" Ash chuckled.

Soon enough, something came out of the rock walls and cast an energy blast over Jirachi and seemed to contain him inside.

" **JIRACHI!** " The others cried out for the Pokemon as this seemed bad.

"Don't worry, we'll save you!" Akito called out as he flew up to Jirachi. He grabbed onto the force and was soon pulled up with it to reveal who was doing this and it wasn't much of a surprise.

"What's happening?" Felicity pouted.

"It's a trap!" Diane glared.

"Butler!" Akito told them.

"Showtime!" Butler smirked. "And like every great magician, I saved my best trick for last!"

Akito soon went to set Jirachi free.

"Let Jirachi and Akito go!" Brock demanded.

"I'll get Jirachi, don't worry, guys!" Akito called back as he began to free the Pokemon.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Butler glared before he pressed a button.

"HEY!" AKito called out.

"Normally magicians end their shows with something obvious, making a Pokemon disappear," Butler smirked evilly. "But since I'm not like most magicians, for tonight's show, I'll be making a Pokemon reappear!"

"You're mad!" Diane frowned to her childhood best friend.

After Butler had pressed the button, Akito felt a shock. Estelle winced as since she was Akito's twin sister, she could feel his pain.

"Not mad," Butler smirked down to Diane. "Just angry and a wee bit impatient to get on with the show!"

"When she says you're mad, what she meant to say was you're insane!" Mo glared.

"Mom... Dad... Akito is hurt." Estelle frowned.

"How can you tell?" Emi asked.

"We're twins," Estelle replied. "We can feel each other's pain and sickness."

"That would explain when Akito had a cold, you got a cold too." Vincent said.

"Twins have always fascinated me," Atticus replied. "Anyway, I can't believe Akito is getting hurt when he's so much like me."

"Butler must have used electricity." Mo said.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" Butler grinned darkly as he levitated the boy and Pokemon with his wand.

"Oh, no..." Alexandrite gulped.

"Jirachi!" Max and Charity cried out.

"Akito!" Estelle and Vincent frowned for their brother.

Butler soon lowered Jirachi and Akito into a machine.

"What does he need with Akito?" Mo frowned.

"Probably going to drain him of his abilities." Atticus glared as he held his wife protectively.

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

"So, Jirachi and Akito," Butler smirked to the Pokemon and special little boy. "Let's do this just like we rehearsed it."

"Let... Me... Go..." Akito glared weakly.

"Not a chance since you have a powerful power source in you." Butler smirked. He then pulled down a lever to summon something to come down before Jirachi and Akito.

Akito soon tried to look and see what it was. Jirachi's belly seemed to glow and absorb energy from the comet and where a beam soon shot out a laser and was powering up. Akito yelled out as he felt himself getting weaker by the minute.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"See that?" Raticate asked.

"You think I'm blind?" Cassidy replied.

"Of course we see it." Butch said.

* * *

The beam of light soon hit the comet and it sent back another blast right down toward Earth. And it hit Jirachi's belly and Akito soon screamed out of pain.

"My baby!" Mo cried out.

Butler smirked to this as he turned many other dials, and where the laser was now ready to fire. "Now Team Magma will learn to never have doubted me!" He smiled evilly.

"Leave them **ALONE!** " Pikachu snarled as he used Thundershock against the laser.

"Please work, please work, please work." Estelle begged.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

"It's no good." Brock frowned.

"I'll handle this!" Absol rushed over as he came to help as Charity soon gave him an attack command.

"Quick, Absol, use Razor Wind!" Charity commanded.

"Razor Wind!" Absol nodded as he then used that attack to dismantle the devices.

"Absol!" Emi smiled to the returning Pokemon.

"No one traps my trainer and her friends!" Absol glared up at Butler.

"This madness must stop!" Flygon agreed as he flew down and helped Absol in his doing before hitting one device with his tail and breathing fire on the other.

"Wahoo!" Emi cheered.

Flygon soon came down in front of them.

"Flygon, you gotta get us up there if you can." Emi told the Pokemon.

"Hop on!" Flygon replied.

"Come on, Ash, let's get on and rescue them." Emi said.

"Right." Ash followed his younger sister.

"I'm coming with you!" Max came as well while Pikachu helped himself onto Flygon's back.

"Me too." Charity added.

"Okay, just hang on tight." Ash warned the younger ones.

"You got it." Charity smiled.

"Time to save Jirachi and Akito." Ash smiled back.

"Here we go!" Flygon called out as he then flapped his wings and flew upward.

"Go, Team!" Bunny cheered.

"Be careful..." May whispered in concern of her little brother being involved while Mo did the same for her niece.

* * *

Flygon flew the others up in the air as they went to stop Butler for harming Jirachi and Akito like this.

"I hope magic can work on machines." Charity said.

"Only one way to find out." Max told her.

Charity soon brought out her wand and pointed it at the laser. "Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!" she then recited as she then waved her wand and the magic blast out to the laser. "Please work."

The magic soon hit the laser and after a moment, it seemed to stop.

"What?!" Butler growled. "What just happened?!"

"The power of Fairy Godmother." Charity smirked.

"Wahoo!" Max smiled.

Jirachi and Akito were soon freed.

"Whew." Akito sighed.

"Jirachi!" Max and Charity hugged the Pokemon.

"Akito!" Emi hugged her boyfriend.

"Emi." Akito smiled weakly before blushing.

They were about to get them out of there. Absol gestured for the others to follow him.

"Everybody, follow Absol." Charity instructed.

"You heard her." Akito said.

The others agreed and followed after Absol. Flygon soon came back with the others as they got out of the cavern away from Butler.

"Thank you, Flygon." Ash told the Pokemon.

"Anything for the Pokemon Princess and her friends and family." Flygon replied before flying off after letting them off.

"See ya, Butler!" Akito glared.

Soon enough, the others ran to the ones who had flown on Flygon.


	12. Chapter 12

"We did it!" Emi cheered.

"Jirachi?" May asked as she came up to her brother.

"He's okay." Max told his sister.

"Same with you?" May knelt down to his height in comfort.

"Yeah." Max nodded.

"We're all alright." Charity smiled.

"I was really worried about you." May sniffled as she hugged Max nice and tight.

"This shows how much of a good sister you are, May." Mo smiled proudly.

"Mrs. Fudo's right." Max agreed.

May smiled back to Mo. "Thank you, ma'am."

Diane smiled at the sight, but soon looked up to see if Butler would try anything else. Absol was ready for anything. Bunny and Muscle felt a disturbance as they were close to Alexandrite and Hercules.

"What's wrong, Bunny?" Alexandrite asked out of concern.

"I feel something wrong." Bunny pouted.

"Yeah, same here." Muscles gulped.

"This can't be good..." Hercules commented in concern for his and his sister's Pokemon.

A monster appeared to be coming out from the ground.

"W-What's going on?" Charity gulped.

"What's that?!" Ash gasped.

"That must be Groudon, but... It isn't Groudon." Emi whimpered.

"Atlas, I'm scared." Connie frowned.

Atlas soon held his wife in comfort. Connie nuzzled up against Atlas. Even Butler was surprised by this. Connie was so overwhelmed that she fainted in her husband's arms.

"MOM!" Hercules and Alexandrite cried out.

"That creature's not Groudon." Butler said as he rode on the back of a dragon-type Pokemon.

Mo groaned and held her stomach before bowing her head and shutting her eyes. "The trees are all dying..." she said weakly.

"This is bad." Atticus said.

"The Earth... It's sucking energy from the Earth!" Diane frowned.

* * *

Charity soon ran with Absol to stop the creature from destroying their planet.

"Razor Wind!" Charity told Absol.

Absol nodded before attacking the creature. Unfortunately, that had no impact whatsoever. The creature soon looked like it was about to breathe fire until it tangled Absol into a trap.

"ABSOL!" Charity cried out.

"Let go of me!" Absol glared at the creature.

Charity took out her wand to make the creature let go, only for it to breathe in and eat her magic wand. "Hey! That was a birthday present from Fairy Godmother!"

The creature soon looked at Charity. Charity looked nervous, but soon glared and firmly put her hands on her hips. Butler soon saved Charity as the creature nearly ate her.

Charity's eyes widened as Butler actually saved her life. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Butler." She said.

The creature soon grew spikes which were almost like tendrils as they spread to capture more and more of the Farina Pokemon.

"What's it doing?" Estelle gulped.

"It's feeding on those poor Pokemon!" Akito cried out.

"It looks like Godzilla." Jenny commented as she clung onto Vincent.

"What do we do?" Alexandrite asked.

"Butler, please tell me you have a plan to stop this!" Diane begged her friend.

"No, I don't," Butler shook his head. "I have nothing up my sleeve. No tricks left."

"What?!" Charity yelped.

* * *

 ** _With Team Rocket..._**

"Maybe now's not a good time." Butch moaned.

"Ya think?" Raticate asked, unimpressed.

"Let's get out of here." Cassidy suggested as a flock of bird-like Pokemon flew away to get away from the monster.

"I agree." Butch nodded.

However, before they could go, the creature seemed to trap them and they had worse luck than Jessie, James, and Meowth when they were still on Team Rocket.

Emi soon felt pain as Raticate was absorbed.

"Emi!" Ash looked concerned about his sister. "Emi, are you okay?"

"I-I feel pain when a Pokemon is absorbed." Emi groaned in pain.

"That's not good." Ash frowned.

"It's like me with the trees..." Mo frowned herself. "This is horrible."

"Why is this creature absorbing Pokemon and draining the life force from the trees?" Vincent asked.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Butler frowned. "That's not Groudon, it's evil, it's pure evil!"

"But how?" Estelle asked.

The creature soon lunged out to take Butler with the Pokemon and Team Rocket only for Diane to sacrifice herself.

"Oh, no!" Alexandrite frowned. "Diane!"

"DIANE!" Butler held the blonde woman's hand.

Diane yelped as she was about to be swallowed. "My darling!" she then spoke to Butler. "This is the end and I'm glad the last thing I see is you..."

Butler tried to keep his grip onto Diane. Diane soon let go as she was swallowed whole by the creature.

Butler looked very emotionally crushed and devastated to had lost his best friend. " **DIANE!** "

"We have to do something." Atlas said.

"We better think of something fast!" Brock yelped.

"It wants us now too!" Eloise pointed out.

"Atticus, I think now is a good time for you to stop this thing!" Mo told her husband.

Atticus cracked his knuckles. "Let me see what I can do."

"Go, Uncle Atticus!" Felicity cheered as Mismagius hiked up behind her.

* * *

Atticus soon went giant/god size to take on the creature. The creature glared at Atticus and snarled.

"Ah, 'grrraaawr' yourself." Atticus scoffed.

Atticus soon used his magic to teleport everyone/everything the creature had absorbed before taking it up into space.

"Where'd they go?" Jenny asked as she stood with Vincent.

Diane, Absol, and Team Rocket soon appeared on the ground.

* * *

Atticus glared at the creature as they were in space together. The creature then began to try to swallow him like he did with the others, but he was too big for the creature to swallow.

Atticus dodged any attack. "Okay, now it's my turn!" he then glared as he summoned his best and strongest abilities against the creature and where one of them was lightning/thunder bolts.

The creature growled, every time he seemed hit, it seemed to free certain Pokemon. Atticus smirked at this and decided to keep going to help save the Pokemon back into Farina. The creature soon tried to tangle its tentacles around him. Atticus dodged them and came up behind the creature and struck him with another bolt from behind and it caused the creature to cry out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I shock you?" Atticus teased.

The creature soon roared as it tried to catch him with it's tentacles once more. Atticus only dodged and he began to use some Super Sayian fighting moves that Goku taught him. He soon used the Kamehameha to destroy it. The creature yelled out as he was soon destroyed and the Pokemon were flying through space. Atticus quickly dove in to save them and bring them all back down to Earth.

* * *

Once he got back to Earth, Atticus bent down and placed them back on the ground.

"Thanks, Dad!" Akito and Estelle beamed.

"No problem." Atticus smiled back to them. He soon shrunk back down to human/mortal size.

The family soon hugged Atticus in thanks. Emi looked much better since the Pokemon were all saved.

"That is one cool ability you got there, Atticus." Atlas smirked.

"Thanks, Atlas." Atticus smiled.

"Look, it's like falling stars." Eloise pointed out to the sparks left behind from the creature's defeat in outer-space.

"It sure does." Mo said.

"Here's what I like: Making wishes." Eloise said, seemingly to no one before she soon closed her eyes and made a wish.

Butler then ran to Diane as she reappeared. Diane soon hugged him.

"Diane!" Butler smiled.

"Oh, Butler." Diane smiled back.

'Aw, love.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Emi, you're okay!" Akito smiled to the girl of his dreams.

Emi ran to him and gave him a hug that almost looked like one between Ruby and Sapphire. Akito soon hugged her right back.

"They kinda look like Ruby and Sapphire when they hug." Mo smiled to Atticus as he changed back to normal size.

"They sure do." Atticus said.

The sky soon glowed bright and white as something seemed to be coming down. The others gathered around only to see that it was Jirachi.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Jirachi!" Max and Charity beamed to the Pokemon. "You're okay!"

They all then shared a hug with each other.

"Thank goodness," Charity said before her wand appeared in her right hand. "My wand! It's back!" she then beamed before hugging it.

"Does it still work?" Max asked.

Charity turned to Absol and waved her wand to see if it would work. "Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!"

Absol then blinked before he turned into a mouse like Gus or Jaq.

"Yep, it works." Charity smiled. She then used the magic to turn Absol back to normal.

"Don't do that again." Absol said which made Charity giggle.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it." Charity giggled.

Absol rolled his eyes slightly, but smiled to Charity as he felt like they were going to get along just fine.

 ** _"We did it!"_** Jirachi cheered.

"We sure did." Max smiled.

"Jirachi, you're the best." Charity added.

 **"No, guys, you're the best,"** Jirachi replied. **"I make lots of wishes and you made it all come true!"**

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"He's right," Ash added. "You made his wishes come true."

"Yeah!" The others agreed to this.

Absol nodded in agreement.

 **"Now, Max and Charity, will you grant me one final wish?"** Jirachi asked.

"Anything." Charity said.

"One final wish?" Max asked the Pokemon.

 **"I'm feeling so sleepy,"** Jirachi smiled softly back. **"I wish you guys would sing that song for me."**

"A song?" Charity asked before knowing what song Jirachi meant.

"The song, guys, that's the lullaby." Ash reminded the younger ones.

"Right." Charity nodded.

"I'll grant your wish." May told the Pokemon.

 **"That would make me happy."** Jirachi smiled.

Everyone soon sang the lullaby. Felicity did her best as she was a lot like Fluttershy when it came to preforming in public and where the singing worked for everybody. Butler held Diane in his arm as they watched this.

 **"Thank you, everyone,"** Jirachi smiled before bundling up to go to sleep for another 1,000 years. **"I couldn't have wished for anything better." He soon went into a new cocoon.**

Max whimpered as tears came into his eyes. "BYE!"

Jirachi was soon in the Earth until the next 1,000 years. Charity and Max held each other as this was very sad for them and they didn't blush this time. Soon enough, the forest seemed to glow and Mo began to feel better herself.

"I feel much better." Mo said.

"Mom!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent beamed and hugged their mother.

Mo laughed back and hugged her children.

* * *

The next day came sooner than they expected.

"So, are you kids going back to work or coming home?" Atlas asked.

"I wanna go home." Alexandrite decided as she held Bunny in her arms.

"I'm coming home too." Hercules decided as he was in a bear hug hold by a Muscles as they were wrestling.

Connie and Atlas smiled to their children as they decided to come home this time. Hercules soon grunted as he got free from Muscles grip. Atlas chuckled to his son. Muscles laughed as he followed Hercules to Atlas's car which had a flat tire.

"Uh, Daddy?" Alexandrite tugged on Atlas's shirt and pointed to the flat tire.

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS?!** " Atlas groaned. He soon saw that a sharp rock had popped it.

"All right, no harm done..." he then said before cracking the hood of the car for the tire pump. "Connie, where's the pump?"

"I thought you said you put it in the trunk?" Connie replied.

"I thought you put it in the trunk." Atlas said.

The couple soon face-palmed each other. Akito came to the tire, he then took a deep breath and blew into it like Stitch once did for the Ridiculous Earth Vehicle.

"Nice." Atlas said.

Akito kept blowing until the tire was round and he then let go and patched up the tire. "Tire pressure!" he called in a squeaky high voice before blowing the air back out and his voice went back to normal. "Check!"

"Thanks." Atlas smiled.

"No problem, Uncle Atlas." Akito smiled back.

Atlas, Connie, Alexandrite, Bunny, Hercules, and Muscles soon got into the vehicle. Everyone then waved goodbye to them as they waved back as they were on the way back home.

"Well, we better get back home." Mo said.

"Okay, Mom." Vincent smiled.

Drell soon appeared before them with a smile back. "Mind if I help?"

"Drell!" Akito beamed.

"Aw, shoot!" Drell soon ran to avoid a tackle by the boy. Unfortunately for him, Akito successfully tackled him. Drell groaned as he was now on the ground and Akito grinned as he sat on his back. "Oh, come on!" The warlock complained.

"Hi, Drell!" Akito smiled as he sat on the warlock's back.

"Hello, Akito," Drell rolled his eyes. "It's nice to see you too."

Akito giggled as he got off of Drell's back. Drell soon stood up and dusted himself clean.

"Hey, Drell." Atticus smirked.

"Hey, Atticus," Drell replied. "Are you all ready to go home? I trust you enjoyed the comet."

"We sure did." Mo nodded.

"All right, allow me to take you all home." Drell took out his wand.

"Alright then." Vincent said.

Drell told them to gather around and he took every one of them home. Akito blew a kiss to Emi and she soon caught it and put it to her heart before she did the same and he caught it like a baseball. Max and Charity both looked sad that she and Absol were leaving.

"I won't forget about you, Charity!" Max called out to the young princess. "You and Jirachi will always be in my heart!"

"And you and Jirachi will always be in my heart! And I-I-I love you!" Charity confessed.

Max turned bright red. "I love you too!"

"Aw!" May smiled.

Max smiled and Charity smiled back until she was sent away with the others.

"My little brother has his own girlfriend." May smiled as she hugged Max.

"Aw, May!" Max blushed nervously while the others chuckled.

May soon realized something she didn't do last night.

"Are you okay, May?" Emi asked.

May soon brought out her trinket.

"You never made your wish?" Emi asked.

"I... I don't think I did..." May replied.

"Too bad." Emi frowned.

* * *

Back with the others, Drell brought them back to where they once were. Drell held Eloise's hand as they were in front of the Plaza Hotel and there appeared to be a pink banner that said 'WELCOME HOME, ELOISE'.

"What's this for?" Eloise smiled.

"Guess they knew you'd be coming." Drell shrugged as he came into the hotel with Eloise.

Miss Thompson smiled as she welcomed Eloise back as she came into the lobby.

"Is Nanny here, Miss Thompson?" Eloise asked.

"No, I'm afraid she won't be back until tomorrow evening," Miss Thompson replied apologetically. "I'm sure this gentleman won't mind watching you until then."

Drell's left eye twitched. "Watching... Her?!" He soon heard someone trying not to laugh. He glared back while Eloise seemed excited and innocent as always.

"Just kidding, this man will really be watching over Eloise." Miss Thompson said before showing Tech in his human disguise.

Drell folded his arms and eyed the woman. "You will PAY FOR THIS!"

"All right, thanks, buddy, I'll take it from here." Tech smiled in amusement as he pushed the warlock out the double doors as Charlie tipped his hat.

Eloise was happy about this.

"Hey, El, ready to go back to your room?" Tech smiled.

"You bet!" Eloise replied as she took her room key.

They both then went up the elevator with Max up to the sixteenth floor and nearly everyone welcomed Eloise back into the hotel as she was on her way to her room.

* * *

When they came back into the room, the bathroom was flooded with pigeons and somehow, the bathroom window was left open before she had left.

"Emily is allergic to the humidity," Eloise told Tech about her pigeon friend. "I thought she could enjoy the air conditioning while I went with my cousins and Nanny went to visit her brother."

"Looks like some friends of hers joined her." Tech said.

Eloise soon knelt in her arm chair as she picked up the phone and ordered Room Service. "Hello, Rene, it's me, Eloise..."

Tech sighed and shook his head to the girl with a small smile.

* * *

Atticus and Mo soon came home with Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Jenny.

"That was great." Estelle said.

"I'll call your mother, Felicity." Mo decided.

"Merci, Tante." Felicity nodded to her.

"Thanks for inviting me." Jenny smiled to the Fudo siblings.

"You're welcome, Jenny." The Fudo siblings smiled back.

Jenny smiled back and hugged them all. Vincent's eyes widened until he babbled in the hug since he had a strong love for her.

The End


End file.
